For Better or Worse
by Miss Andromeda Prime
Summary: Jenna's a girl who's father owes money to Pulitzer. Jack's sentanced to the Refuge until age 21. But there's a chance both of them could be freed. They have to sign the contract to find out. But there's a catch neither know about.. COMPLETE! Jack/OC
1. Signed by Two

** Yes, I changed my stories list. This is a new one, so please enjoy! I hope this isn't so perverted, I'll try and make it as wholesome as possible! Thanks again! (cyber-wink)**

**Disclaimer: Only in my dreams...all I own is Jenna.**

"1"

Jack's wrists hurt considerably. They were tied behind his back; secured handcuffs. The steel was cold and rubbed against his skin, causing raw patches around his wrists. He could feel the bruises cut deeply into his hands and wrists, and the one his jaw throbbed with each movement.

"Sit." Synder said, smiling coyly. Jack was thrown into a chair in front of the desk roughly, and he winced. His shoulders seered with pain. He sure was enduring alot for the cause of this strike, but he didn't care. Those boys were his family, and he couldn't give up on them. Not now, not ever.

"Whattyas want wid me?" Jack spit to the side.

Synder laughed and propped his feet up on the desk. He lit a cigar and shook his head. "What I've wanted with you from day one, Sullivan," He puffed out a ring of smoke. "To see you in chains."

"Congratulatoins," Jack growled. "I'm in choins. Whats me sennice, prison for the resta me life?"

Synder roared with laughter. "I wish it were so," He coughed. "But no. Pulitzer and I have come to an agreement."

"Oh weallys? Am I s'posed to be surprised?"

Synder glared. "Watch you mouth boy. I could have it bloodied."

"Like the resta me?"

Synder stood and slammed a fist on the desk. "Silence!" Jack rolled his eyes and shifted his hands the best he could. They burned like cold fire against his skin. His muslces and joints burned; begged for release. His entire back was on fire, and his shoulders were numb. Pain was corsing through his veins; and this man could care less whether he lived or died.

"Actually, you have a choice, dear boy," Snyder smiled coyly again. "And a great choice it is. Balances your entire life you could say. From this day forward until the day you die."

"Weally? Let mes guess: choins and baws?"

Synder laughed dryly. "No, lad! Something far greater. Something every man desires, and eventually something every man dispises."

"Huh?" Jack was lost.

Synder rose and two men came and grabbed Jack's shoulders. Their fingers dug into his skin and muslce and he winced. His knees buckled and Synder grabbed his coat and hat. "Follow me boys. I believe it is Mr. Kelly's wedding day."

If Jack wasn't so confused, he would protest.

XXX

The morning sun cascaded down upon Jenna Weston's face. Her eyes were delirious to the world around her. All she focused on was the notes on the page, and the pencil in her hand. She bit at the eraser and then scribbled another lyric and then four notes. The piece was almost finished, and she hoped to be able to sing it by the end of the day. Her heart swelled with pride and joy, and excitement flooded through her body like a wave.

"No! No, get away! You can't-"

Jenna's attention perked. The 16-year-old turned her head towards the door that led onto the roof, and she turned her body so her stomach faced up. She closed the Penny Notebook closed and set the pencil on top. Jenna rose and brushed her skirt off. She listened to the house below her.

"Out of my house! Now! Richard...!" Her mother. Pots clattered and her baby brother, Roland, wailed. A loud grunt and then a piercing scream erupted. Jenna hiked up her skirts and bolted from the rood and whipped open the door. She barreled down the five steps and grabbed the doorframe, whipping herself into the kitchen.

"Mama..." Jenna's voice was stolen. Her knees instantly buckled and her blood iced over. She felt herself pale and the blood drained from her body. "Daddy!" She screamed.

Her mother was on her knees, clutching Roland. She trembled beneath a pistol, and she weeped quietly. Roland continued to wail. It rang in Jenna's ears.

"Get 'er and bring 'er 'ere!" The man in the suit ordered. A big man clomped over to Jenna, who was masculine and very intimidating. Jenna tried to dodge left, but he grabbed her arm. She collided with his body as she whipped around from the velocity and both her arms were seized. Her hair flopped in her face and she got a good look at her father.

He had a knife pressed to his throat, and his Adam's apple was bobbing quickly. His beard was dripping with sweat, and his brown eyes searched Jenna's. She felt her pulse in her ears and her throat, and Roland's wailes rang like a bell and vibrated through her body.

"Take them to Pulitzer."

XXX

Jack was stopped in the hall outside Pulitzer's office. The marble floor tapped beneath his shoes, and the cathedral ceilings seemed to watch him. The trio's footsteps echoed off the walls and rang back at them, as if taunting them for some reason. Jack steadied his heartbeat. He needed to be strong at this moment.

"Now, I want you to cooperate, Kelly. Say nothing, do nothing. Just cooperate." Synder said, pointing a finger at him. He loosened his collar and took off his driving gloves by each finger.

"Whatevas." Jack mumbled.

Synder's eyes raised in warning. "Watch it, Kelly."

Jack said nothing.

"This contract decides your future, boy. Don't mess it up."

XXX

Jenna was jerked left around a corner, still in the man's grip. Her body trembled, and sweat cascaded like a waterfall down her back. Her hair was damp with sweat, and her heart was beating like a steady drum. She knew her eyes were wide with fear, concern and confusion, but she didn't care. All that mattered was this all be sorted out.

The big man basically drug her down the hall, his heavy footsteps echoing and bouncing off the walls. Jenna's mind was clouded with worry. What did Pulitzer want now?

Her mother had silenced Roland, thankfully, but was being forced forward by another man. Her father's hands were tied and he was right beside her. His eyes cast her a look of peace and reassurance. They seemed to send message. _"I'll be ok. Don't worry," _but that message wasn't reassuring.

"In. Now." The man with the pistol said. The door to the office was kicked open, and it shook as it slammed into the wall. Her father was led in, then her mother and Roland, and then Jenna. She noted the guy standing against the wall, hands chained, who was about her age. His eyes met hers for a moment. She begged him for help, but knew he could do nothing. Roughly she was jerked into the room, but the man stumbled. He pressed her against the doorframe, his entire weight pressing her into it. She sreamed and the door closed.

"Nice to see you, Richard. Do you have my money?"

Her father was forced to his knees, as were the rest of them. "Joseph-"

Pulitzer's hand went into the air. "Richard! You said my money would be here by today. Do you have it or not?"

"No."

He sighed, clucking his tongue. "I hate to do this, Richard, I hate too. But we had an understanding," He snapped his fingers. Jenna was hefted up by her wrists and forced to stand. She was taken behind the desk to Pulitzer.

"Pretty thing you are, doll," He fingered her curls. "Sad you must be taken from your family like this."

Fiona began to weep. "No! Please! Not Jenna, please..."

"Silence!" He barked. "Or your son goes too."

"No! Mama, please," Jenna begged.

Pulitzer nodded, pointing his cane to the door. "Our agreement was, that if you didn't have the money, you'd give me your daughter. At my disposal, I'll add."

Richard began to weep too. "Please...not my daughter..."

"Yes, your daughter. You're beautiful, strong daughter, Richard." The man in the white suit planced a hand on the knob. "Bring him in."

The door opened, and the guy came in, being forced by a white-haired man and a stronger ape-looking man. Jenna looked through her hair to see him. He was roughly placed in a chair. He winced, his head jerking left. Jenna closed her eyes and swallowed.

"Now, it seems that I have to young people to deal with," Pulitzer rose. "Warden Synder, good to see you."

The Warden nodded. "As to you, Joseph."

"Now. What to do with two fine looking people?" Jenna watched him pace. Her mother and father were placed against the wall now, still on their knees. Fiona wept still, and Richard sobbed. They racked him, causing him to shake.

"Please...just more time, Joseph. Please."

"Yes, please, Mr. Pulitzer. Please, more time!" Jenna couldn't stop herself. The handcuffs on her wrist tightened. "Please."

"SILENCE!" He bellowed. "Mr. Kelly. How do you fair?"

The ebony-haired guy with a cowboy hat glared up at him. "Hows do ya think, afta bein' 'eld up in a jail cell, Pulitza?"

"Ah! Wonderful! I'd hoped you'd be miserable."

A sick, very sick man.

He stopped before Richard. "...The only thing to get them out of my hair, is...marry them."

Jenna's heart stopped.

Fiona's eyes widened and filled with tears. "What?" Richard asked.

"I've written up a marriage license," Pulitzer retrieved it from his desk. "This way, all the debt will be paid off for Miss Weston's family, and Jack here will be released from the refuge! It benefits us all!"

"Not mes!" Jack shot up from his chair. "You 'pect me to marry _her?_" He looked to Jenna then Pulitzer.

"Is there something wrong with _'her'_?" Richard demanded.

Jack looked to him and calmed. "No sir. She's beautiful, but I can't marry 'er! Ise 'ardly knows 'er!"

"He's right, Mr. Pulitzer," Jenna stepped up. "We don't know each other. We can't get married! It isn't right!"

"I don't care!" Joseph bellowed again. "You're father owes debt, missy, and you, Kelly, are in a heap of trouble! Now you can end it all and be free, or go back to prison and work in a girl's sweatshop for the rest of your life," He looked between them. They both stood beside one another, hands bound, in front of his desk. He leaned against his fingers, which were spread out on the table.

"What does this benefit you?" Jenna asked.

Joseph chuckled. "Ah, my dear, I get the 2,000 dollars that your father owes from the state, as a dowry for you and the 400 dollars from Synder for Jack's prison release. It's simple."

"So, yous wants 2400 hundred dollas just for our hides? What dumb since does thatta make?" Jack leaned forward.

"Money makes plenty of since, boy. Now, sign the contract."

"Let me read it first," Jenna demanded.

He nodded. "Naturally. Release the two."

They were released and Jenna picked up the contract. Her eyes read over it, the guy reading it over her shoulder. She didn't pause. Her eyes pooled with tears as she saw her freedom fall to pieces, in black ink.

XXX

_**License of Matrimony of the state of New York**_

_**This license approves the legal marriage of**_

_**Francis Sullivan "Jack Kelly" and Jenna Marie Weston **_

_**aged 17 and 16.**_

_**Signed below are the couple; approved by New York state, of Mr. Jack Kelly, the name so chosen, to be united in marriage on this date of September 7th, 1899, until the day of death. Until that day so arises, both are to remain wed to one another. **_

_**They are not to be divorced for any purposes, and they are not to re-marry for any purposes. The marriage will be confirmed my consummation on the one month after the honeymoon, and the two will be ordered to inhabit the same quarters; under no circumstances to be allowed elsewhere to inhabit.**_

_**If not conceieved of the child of Jack Kelly, three years after the marriage drastic action will be taken against both people. Three years, and three years only will be allowed...**_

XXX

__Jenna's voice had trailed when she reached the continuation on the next page. She couldn't read anymore. Fiona's weeping had turned into wails, which were joined by Roland and Richard. Jenna's own cheeks were tearstained. Jack's breathing over her shoulder increased. She offered him the paper and he accepted.

"May I..." Jenna began, "May I speak to him alone?" She asked smally.

Joseph nodded. "Three minutes."

The two briskly walked outside.

"My name is Jenna Weston," She introduced herself quickly.

He did the same. "Jack Kelly."

"Despite the circumstances, nice to meet you. So. What do you say about all this?"

He shifted his weight on his feet. "We don't weally 'ave any choices, do wes?"

She shook her head. "No, not really. I really don't know what to do."

"It's serious stuff," Jack said. "I don't knows if I can do it ither."

She nodded. "It's in God's hands now, but I say we should sign it. We can stretch the rules a little behind their backs," She whispered. "Is that agreeable?"

"Sure thing."

"So you will sign then?"

He nodded. "Ise guess."

The two of them signed the paper inside, and were wed within the hour.

XXX

**A/N: Well, what do you think is going to happen? What will happen to Jenna's parents? And what will their life become? Find out!**


	2. Missing: Jenna Weston

**A/N: So, ah, fellas (and all those who hate being called fellas) whoever thinks they're good at writing Newsies, drop me a message or review. I think I'm sucking majorly here, and I'd like to do better. Thanks for reading and God bless!**

**"2"**

Fear plagued Jenna's mind. She was married now; to a complete stranger, all for the sake of her father's debt. She loved her father, yes. But she was practically sold! Being sold; that she could've lived down. But being married? Against her will? Jenna thought her heart would give out at any moment. God had flipped her life upside down within a matter of minutes. She was now Mrs. Jack Kelly: expected to have a child in three years, expected to love a stranger, and expected to give her love to someone who didn't love her back. She was now a Betty Crocker Wife in training.

She was not the same Jenna Weston as she was.

She really wasn't even Jenna Weston anymore.

It was like some person from hell had came into her body. Taken over her life. The real Jenna Weston was caged somewhere deep inside her; in chains and watching her life slowly slip away from her control. The wheel to her life had done a complete 180, leaving her dazed and very, very frightened.

Her hands trembled as she packed her things from the small room she shared with Roland. Her carpet bag was filled with her Bible, songbooks, a few knick-knacks from past Christmasas, and a box filled with letters to her lover of the future.

Which was___**not**___Jack Kelly, in the least.

"Jenna," Her mother said softly, knocking on the door. Jenna jerked her head up and instantly poured out tears. She ran around the bed and her mother welcomed her sobbing daughter into her embrace. Jenna sobbed on her mother's shoulder, back heaving. Her life was a living nightmare.

"Oh mother!" She sobbed, "I can't do it!" She pulled back. "I can't. I-I don't love him! How am I supposed to married to someone...someone I don't even know?"

Her mother let some tears fall. "Oh my darling," She cupped Jenna's cheeks in her hand. "If I could change this I would," She kissed her forehead. "I just can't."

"It's not fair," She sobbed. "I don't want this! Why is God doing this?"

She laughed. "God does funny things, Jenna. We know not his ways. That boy out there," She pointed to Jack, "Is your husband now. You have to respect him and cherish him. God knows what He's doing, Jenna. You don't. Accept it."

"But Mama-"

A soft rap on the door. "Youse ready to go?" Her father asked. Jenna wiped her eyes and her father took out her trunk and she grabbed her carpet-bag. Tears dripped down her cheeks and her wrists, and she hoped her face wasn't too swollen.

Jenna stopped at the door, where Jack was leaning up against it nonchalantly. His eyes were hidden behind his cowboy hat, and he lifted it off at her presence. She gave him a glance and then turned to her parents. She blinked more tears onto her cheeks and threw herself around her mother again.

"Be brave, my daughter. God is with you," She whispered into Jenna's hair. "Everything will be fine."

Jenna nodded into her mother's shoulder, refusing more tears. She swallowed and shakily turned to her father. He set the trunk down with a clunk and threw his arms around Jenna. He wept on her shoulder, back heaving in loud sobs. Her mother rubbed small circles on his back.

"I am so sorry, my love. I'm so sorry," He said through choked sobs. "I've broughten my only daughter into a living hell."

Jenna pulled back. "It's alright, Father. It has to be God's will," She ran her hand down his cheek and he kissed her forehead.

"I bless you, my child. Be prosperous and may your footsteps not faulter," He looked to Jack and then back to her again. "We will come and see you. As soon as we can." Jenna nodded.

"Alright. But don't get yourself into any troubles by doing so. Please."

He nodded. "I will miss you," He blinked back more tears. "You will always be on my mind. Understand?"

Jenna nodded.

"And you," He pointed a finger to Jack. His attention perked and he straightened immediately. "Take care of my daughter. And for God sakes, don't, under any circumstances, go back to Pulitzer. Hear boy?"

Jack nodded. "Yes sir." His chocolate brown eyes met her father's. They locked and for a moment traded a deep man-to-man stare. Jenna thought she'd break down crying again.

"Good-bye my dear," Her mother pulled her into a one-arm hug. "Be safe."

Jenna nodded. "I will. Good-bye Roland," She touched a finger to the baby's soft skin. "Don't let him forget me,"

"Never." Father said. He hefted up the small trunk on his shoulder and they exited the small two-room house. Jack first, then Jenna; her mother followed with Roland, and then father. The clunked down the two flights of the fire escape and and stepped onto the ground of New York.

"God go with you," Her mother whispered, blowing a kiss to the two of them. Jenna returned the gesture as her father exchanged a handshake with Jack.

"She's everything to me." Her father said, choking up slightly.

Jack nodded and held her father's hand in a firm shake. "I knows."

He then hefted up Jenna's trunk on his shoulder and she picked up her carpet bag. She walked backwards, keeping her family in her sights before rounding a corner and losing sight of them completely.

And all the while their sobs ringing in her ears.

Even above the New York noise.

XXX

The newlywed couple walked in silence a few blocks. The Newsboys Lodgning House was halfway across town, about a half-an-hour walk. Jack and Jenna carried the trunk together now, each holding a side. Jack had taken her bag in his free hand at his insistance. Jenna accepted his offer; her arms and other limbs felt like jelly walking beneath her.

"So, uh, when wes get der," Jack said, "Let mes do da talkin'. I don't knows ow da boys'll dake to dis kinda news."

Jenna nodded. "Alright." She said. That was it. Nothing more.

"I'm sorrys you gotta be tied into dis," He said. His deep New York accent represented his charm and looks. Acutally, the boy was quite cute; considering his age. He'd grow into a handsome man someday; Jenna wouldn't have to worry about that. But, his looks was nothing of her concern as of late.

"Don't worry about it." Jenna answered quickly. "It's God's way."

He looked to her and then the ground. "You believe in dat God stuff an all?"

She nodded. "Yes. Is that a problem?" She hadn't meant for it to come out so rude and snappy. The last thing Jenna needed was this guy thinking she was some snooty, stuck up brat. She calmed herself and changed her tone.

"Do you?"

He looked to her. "Do Ise what?"

"Believe in God?"

Jack was silent a moment. "I usta," He said. "I got saved an all when Ise was ten. Den I didn't knows how to pray or anythin', so in 'bout a year it kinda stopped."

"Oh. Well God gives second chances."

He said nothing.

They walked in silence a while longer, the half and hour going by quickly. Soon enough they were in a large building, which smelt of cigars and sweat, and was cramped. It looked larger than the outside, but was small inside. It didn't bother Jenna too much. She was used of cramped quarters.

"Eh, Jacky-boy! Who's dis fine young dame?" An elderly man with two wooden teeth and an un-cared for beard said, leaning against the front counter. Jenna put on a smile and took a deep breath, waiting for Jack's responce.

"Dis is Jenna Kelly."

The man's face crinckled in a confused look. "Kelly? You two related or somethin'?"

A quick-paced set of thumps thundered down the staircase on the left. Jenna winced as some older boys chased each other down the steps and out the door. "Nope. She's me wife."

The man's mouth dropped suddenly.

Jack laughed. "Don't be so sprised," He said, chuckling. "You dink I can't get meself a goil or whats?"

The man shook out of his state. "No, no! Youse capable, Jacky-boy," He extended his hand and removed his bowler cap. "The name's Kloppman. Nice to meet yas, ma'am."

"You too."

"I'lls set up the room across the hall updairs," He said. "For da newlyweds." He winked.

Jenna and Jack both lunged for him, hands pounding on the counter. His on top of hers. "No!" They both said. Jenna looked at him from the corner of her eye and he jerked his hand away, aware of the akward situation.

Kloppman stared at them.

"Uh...dat won't be neccesarily eeded," Jack said. "Ise be stayin' wid da boys."

Kloppman nodded slowly. "Alright. I'll show you to youse room, miss."

The three climbed the crickedy steps, which creaked. Down the hall the room with the closed door was loud with life and noise. Jenna eyed it suspiciously. She looked to Jack, confused, and he gave her a silly, boyish grin. Kloppman unlocked the door and Jack whispered.

"Da newsie's room."

Jenna nodded.

"Well, here youse be," Kloppman said, extending his hand into the room. "Dis is the best we's got. It not much, but it gets da job done."

"Danks, Kloppman," Jack said, shaking his hand.

Kloppman nodded and left them. Jenna entered the room, looking it over. "It's...very nice."

Jack snorted. "Yeahs, 'ight," He said. "Keep tellin' youself dat."

She cast him a frown. "It'll do nicely." She said simply. Jack set the trunk down with a thump and put his hands on his hips. He looked around the room and kicked the door closed behind them. Jenna jumped with a start and sat herself on the bed suddenly. She laughed.

"What?"

She laughed heartily. "It just scared me is all," She calmed herself. "Thank you. For your help and everything."

"Sure ding," He said, smiling crookedly. "Youse need help or anythin'?"

Jenna shook her head. "No. I can manage." She thought about the boys in the other room. "Uh, when do I get to meet them?"

He was silent a few moments. "Tomarrah. But fer now," He said, opening the door. "Rest easy. I'll check up on ya before Ise get to bed,"

"And when will that be?"

He winked. "Lata."

"Alright. Thanks again Jack."

He nodded. "Sure ding."

He left, and when she heard the door close down the hall, Jenna buried her head in hands and sobbed.

**XXX**

**A/N: Thanks again for reading this far, and please drop me a review. Those of you who haven't read, get reading. Well, you can't get that message if you're not reading...I'll just shut up now. BYE, darlings! ;)**


	3. His Life in Brown Hair and Blue Eyes

**A/N: **Thanks to all who've read, and please, please, please with cherries and whipped topping on top review! You don't know what you do to me if you don't! It makes my day when you do, and I smile so brightly! Thanks! :)

**Disclaimer: **I'm tellin' ya, no! If I did, Jack would be here, with me, right now! Shirtless! Shirtless people!

**"3"**

Jenna knelt on the ground of the small room and reached a shaky hand for the oak trunk. She fiddled with the latch until it clicked and she lifted the trunk with much protest from the hinges. Her tears had stopped 15 minutes ago, at the insistance of her swelled eyes and throbbing headache. She promised herself to be strong and not cry from no on. She couldn't embarass Jack in front of his friends. No way; she couldn't blow her reputation. What was left of it.

"Don't cry anymore, you ninnie," She chided herself. "Be stong. For Jack."

_But I don't even know him._

It didn't matter. He was her husband, and she had to be a good wife, despite the circumstances. Crying and pouting wouldn't solve the situation. She was in a commitment now, whether Jenna Kelly liked it or not; this was her life.

She reached into the trunk, trying to steady her hand. She picked up three skirts; two summer ones and and a heavy woolen one for the dead of winter. One was mint-green, the other navy blue, and the last one brown. A tear escaped her eye, but no sobs. A good start. Jenna then pulled out her shirts; one cream, one white, and one brown. She stuffed them into the rickedy dresser.

Then she pulled out some trousers, suspenders, a grey boys button down and a newsie cap. The insistance of her father. In case work arose in her path or in case she needed a new alibi. She put them deep in the dresser drawer, and covered them with a heavy shawl, followed with petticoats and stockings. She shoved two pairs of boots into the closet. Jenna pulled out the green and blue knitted blanket her mother had made and spread it across the bed. She lifted the trunk and put it on the top shelf of the dresser.

Half an hour later, Jenna's room was finished. Trinkets from Kansas and Indiana sat on her dresser, by her hairbrush and shoestrings; which she used to tie back her hair. A few other things from Christmas sat about, and in the corner she put four books that she'd received for her last four birthdays. Silver candlesticks sat on either side of the dresser. Wedding gifts from her parents.

Jenna's heart weighed heavy in her chest. She longed for the sunshine, but dared not go outside. Jenna wished for her mother's warm embrace, her father's deep laugh. And Roland's soft coo as she tickled his feet. This is what her heart desired, but what her life lacked. The joy she'd once shared with life deminished a great amount. Her life had turned into a nightmare, a depressing picture in her mind. God had wripped everything away.

No; Jenna wouldn't blame Him. She couldn't. God was her life; the Maker who had breathed life into her. She couldn't blame Him or question Him. Her life was His; to do whatever He wanted. She would go where God instructed, and apparently this was where she was. She had no other choice.

Jenna walked over to the bay window and seated herself, pulling her shawl tightly around her. She slipped off her boots and brought her stockinged feet up under her. Jenna rested her head agaisnt the cool glass, and let her breath fog out everything that was visible. She left soft tears float down her cheeks and land on her lap, but didn't sob. No whimper, no moans, and no voice came from her. She just sat in silence and cried.

_"You will be in my thoughts always." _Was what replayed over and over in her mind. Her father's face appeared in her mind and she slowly closed her eyes. More tears. How many did one girl have? She rested her head agaisnt the window pane, and slowly, ever so slowly, blackness blanketed over her and a deep sleep seized her.

XXX

"Yeah, yeah, shud yas traps," Jack called over his shoulder. He closed the door to the boys room and leaned agaisnt it. What a day. He'd been captured, released, threatened and married all in one day. His life had crumpled around him, and what good did it bring him? Nothing. Jack's life no revolved around blue eyes and brown hair, a walking form of beauty that he had no idea about. He knew nothing of his newlywed wife, Jenna Weston, and had no intention of ever loving her. How could he?

_God, iffin yous still there, whataya doin' wid me life? _

A silly thought. Jack hadn't prayed in nigh 6 years. Why now? The walk back to the House with Jenna played through his mind. "God is willing to give second chances" is what she'd said. Easy for her to say.

Or maybe it wasn't. Jack walked down the hall, until he came to her door. He stopped and ran a hand through his hair, puffing out a breath. He had no idea of what Jenna's life was before this. By the sounds of it, not good. Her father owed alotta money to Pulitzer. Too much for any man. He shook his head. Her life seemed, just from what he knew, to be just as bad or worse as his.

He knocked twice, lightly. Nothing. He decided to just peek in. Jack twisted the knob, only to see the room completely dark. No candles, no lights, not anything. He stepped in. Flipped the light on.

Soft breathing came from the window. Light illuminated the room, and he saw Jenna asleep at the bay window. He swallowed. Her chest rose and fell with each breath, and dried tear lines cascaded down her cheeks. Her face was still red. She must've been crying. His heart wrenched a little. He had no intentions of crying, but he could understand her tears.

He walked over, careful not to be too loud. He loosened the bandana around his neck and ran the top of his hand over his forehead. Sweat. He swallowed again and knelt before the sleeping girl, taking her in. For a wife againt his wishes, she was quite pretty.

Her hair was shoulder length and curly, but smooth and shiny. From what he remembered her eyes were a deep blue. Her face was heartshaped; her body built decently. She stood about an inch above his shoulders. Jenna Weston (now Kelly) was indeed pretty.

"Jen? Are you awake?"

_Dumb question, Jack._

He touched her arm and shook her very gently. "Jen? Jenna, are you a'right?" He whispered.

She roused and shifted her position, eyes flittering open. "Huh? Oh...Jack." She said. She pulled her shawl around her instantly. She rose and looked outside.

"What time is it?" She yawned.

He smiled. She couldn't see it, but he was actually _enjoying _looking at her. "Uh, really late. Near ten."

She nodded and walked over to the bed. The House was quiet, except for the occasional shout from the boys playing poker. Jack shook his head. Idiots.

"Thanks for getting me up." She said quietly. He nodded and sat next to her on the bed. She didn't react.

"Sure ding," He said. He felt akward, sitting her with his _wife _and afraid to even touch her. More less sleep next to her. That was why he'd chosen to stay with the boys. He was far to afraid (though he wouldn't dare admit it) to sleep in the same room with her.

"Ise just wanted to say g'night before Ise went upta bed," He said. Jack rose and walked over to the door, putting a hand on the knob. "Ell den, g'nigh, Jen."

She looked at him. "Oh...did yas want me ta call yas Jen?"

"It doesn't matter," She said, a small smile tugging at her lips. "Old nickname from home."

He gave her a nod and a half smile. "I'lls see yas tomarrah," He said. "Rest easy."

Jenna stood and walked over. He stepped out the door and she leaned against it. Her eyes searched his a moment. He saw the fear and grief flicker through them. His chest wrenched again.

"G'night, Jack. Thanks for everything."

He shrugged. "No prablem," He swallowed heavily.

"Sleep well." She said. Jack nodded and she blinked. With nothing more than that, Jenna closed the door and the light clicked off again. Jack ran his hands through his hair and stopped midway. He took a huge gulp of air and stretched. He lowered himself to the floor, sliding down the wall.

In case anyone got stupid, he'd stay here.

Jack closed his eyes, trying to think the last 12 hours through, and drifted off to sleep with Jenna and her family on his mind.


	4. Dreams Come in Doubles

**A/N: Thanks again for reading thus far! Here's the update!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not even gunna say it...since ya'll keep askin'! :P**

**XXX**

**"4"**

Sleep had found Jenna again as she rested her head against her pillow. Dreams robbed her of precious sleep. Jenna tossed and turned through her bed, caught in her nightgown, but caught in something deeper. Though asleep, her pulse ran through her body at a quick speed, and sweat dripped down her smooth skin. She moaned quietly.

_She was running deep into the alleys of New York, candle at hand. Her nightgown, wet and muddy danced around her ankles, stretching as far as the could as she ran. Jenna could taste her hair in her mouth, and she could feel the fear prick in her body._

_ "Jack! Jack Kelly? Jack!" She screamed his name over and over. She could've sworn she saw him come down this alley...maybe it was someone else. No. It was Jack. She wouldn't mistaken the bandana and ebony hair for anyone! He was her husband after all. _

_ Her voice bounced back to her in an echo. The candlelight flickered in the brisk wind, and Jenna's body began to shake. Where was Jack? Was he ok? Did he have warm clothes on?_

_ She rounded the corner of the alleyway, her feet numb with the cold New York water dripping from her nightgown. She pulled the shawl tighter around the corner. Cripes, where was he?_

_ "Jack? Jack Kelly? Jack where are yo-" She stopped abruptly. Jack was about twenty feet away, on his knees before Pulitzer. She could see his face: bruished, bloody, and swollen. Her heart stopped. She dropped the candle, which extinguished in a hands went to her mouth._

_ *Click*_

_ What was that? A gun cocking! Fear gripped Jenna. She raced forward, her feet could do nothing other. She lunged for him, clawed. Two bodies blocked her, but she uppercutted the one and kicked the other in his shin. The crumpled. Too easy._

_ "You broke the rules, Kelly. Broke them."_

_ Broke? Rules? What rules? Jenna couldn't reach them fast enough. The grey metal pressed to Jack's temple. Jenna's eyes flooded with tears. What had he done to lower himself to this?_

_ Jack said something which she couldn't hear. Jenna ran faster. Hiked up her skirts passed her thights. She had to get to them before..._

_ *BANG*_

_ Two more shots._

_ "NOO! JACK!" She screamed._

_ Her heart stopped. Pulitzer ran into the night, invisible. Jack's body was laying now, immobile. Jenna ran for him, all breath in her lungs gone. She breathed shallowly, tears penetrating her eyes. They burned...her lungs were drenched with cold fire from sobbing and running._

_ She dropped to her knees, staining herself in his blood. She shakily pulled him to her, three bullet holes in his body. Two in his chest and one in the temple. Deep red, almost black blood ran from him, sticky and warm on her skin. She quaked in her own skin, stoking his matted his with her hand. She put his head on her lap and lowered her head to him, sobbing. She pressed her lips against his. Cold and lifeless. Jenna hoped her passionate, vigorious kiss would awaken him. It did not._

_ "No, Jack...please, no. Come back to me, Jack. PLEASE! God no...please..."_

_ The only one she had left in this world to love her._

_ Gone._

_ "I need you! Come back, Jack! I need you! Please! Jack, I love you! Please! I love you!"_

Jenna bolted up in bed, a silent scream lodging itself throughout her body. The room was dimly lit with the sunrise from out her window and she quickly slipped on a shawl and lit a candle. The House was quiet. She slipped on some slippers and tied her hair back, runnig for the door. She swung it open and stopped.

Jack, leaning against the wall, slept soundly. His chest rose and fell with each breath and he snored quietly. Her pulse slowed, thankful that he was alright. Though she hardly knew him, she was glad he wasn't dead in a pool of his own blood.

XXX

Jack slept soundly from the outside, to the world, but inside his body trembled. Not from cold, but the pure fear that pulsated through him. He'd never experienced so much terror in his life. So much pain stabbed into his heart and stomach. He groaned slightly and shifted his position against the wall.

_Run. Run. Run. _

_ That's all his mind could comprehend._

_ Jack never pictured himself with any weapon, much less a gun. But he didn't care how many people he had to kill before finding her. He had to find Jenna. No matter what happened, he'd find his wife even if it killed him. His breath was short and forced as he ran, and his lungs burned like sulfur. _

_ The gun layed limply yet heavily in his hand. Loaded and ready for the next idiot who dared cross him. Jack let the sweat roll into his eyes. He pulled up, then swerved left. Jack heard his pulse in his ears and felt it in his throat. His body trembled tremendously, and he removed his finger from the trigger cage. He looked everywhere possible, everywhere which wasn't a blur as he passed._

_ "Jen? Jenna! Jenna Kelly? Jen? Jen, answer me? Jen!" He called her name over and over and over. That's all his mind kept playing was that name. Jenna. Jenna. Jenna._

_ Fear plagued him, like a ghost of the past come to haunt him, it plagued him. It was a disease running through him, eating him slowly away. His heart was almost completely dead, dead without her. Dead without her love, dead without her dedication to him._

_ "Jen?" He screamed her name into the air._

_ Nothing._

_ It lingered in the air for what seemed like eternity. Jack's mind began to craze. Where was that girl? Was she ok? Dead? Alive? Warm? Begging for his embrace. Jack begged God for her life. Begged Him for her safety. It was all he could do. Without Jenna, he was nothing. No one else in this cruel world loved her like she did._

_ "Jen? Please, Jen...answer ME!"_

_Footsteps. Heavy and running. Jack pulled to a stop, throwing himself against the corner of a building. He heaved heavy breathes of air, took it in like it was heaven. His heart thumped like a steady drumbeat, urging him on. He took off again. _

_ A shadow. In the darkness. Jack kicked into what seemed like tenth gear and ran. Ran fast._

_ "Jack! Jack, help!" _

_ Jenna._

_ He held the gun tightly in his hand, prepared to shoot whoever harmed his wife. He plunged into the alleyway and stopped. He aimed the pistol at the huge man who held her at the throat, pressed her agaisnt the bricks. She was clawing at his hands, him unfazed._

_ "Let 'er go! Now!" He pulled back the hammer._

_ The man laughed, turned his head. Familiar._

_ Snyder!_

_ "Whatya going to do boy, shoot me?"_

_ "Let 'er go, Snyda! Now!" He walked forward._

_The man laughed again, squeezing tighter. Her face turned red. "NOW SYNDA!"_

_ "Say good bye, Francis."_

_ *CRACK*_

_ In an instant and bright light illuminated the alley. A quick, shrill scream which was deadened by lead. Synder took off, vanishing into the midnight air. Jakc bolted for the limp body of Jenna Kelly. He slid to his knees, unaware of the pain soaring and cutting into his skin. He felt the asphalt pierce into his knees and hands. Jack slid a little in the blood, but didn't care._

_ "No, no, no, no, no..." He cradled her head in the crook of his hair, running his blood-soaked hand over her face. Her eyes were lifeless pools of blue, and her face was returning to white again. No pulse, no breath. He sobbed terribly, like a baby. He didn't care._

_ "Jen...please...Jenna." He whispered her name over and over. He buried his head into her chest and then lifted it. He placed his hands on her cheeks and pulled her lifeless body to him, and pressed his lips to hers. His passionate kiss didn't reguivinate her. Jenna's lips were cold. Cold and lifeless. _

_ "Jenna, hon, I love you. Don't do dis to me."_

_ Silence. _

_ "I love ya, Jenna. Honey, I love ya. Please. Come back."_

_ He rembered what her father had told her. He'd failed._

_ "I love you. I honestly do." _

_ He wept into her chest more and begged God for her life again. Nothing happened. No one answered._

_ Jack's only love. The only woman who held his heart in her hand. _

_ Was dead. Gone. Lifeless._

_ "I love you. I love you. I love you, Jenna Kelly, and I always will."_

Jack jerked asleep. His heartbeat was going fast, like a horse in a race. He put a fist to his chest and gulped in air. Cold sweat dripped over him, and he steadied his breath. He ran his hand through his hair. Soaked. He stood shakily and looked across the hall. Jenna's door.

He stood quickly and swallowed once, walking slowly towards the door. His hand shook vehemently, but he didn't care. He had to make sure she was ok at least.

Jack eased open the door, to find the girl asleep in bed, peacefully. He sighed out a breath of relief. He clicked the door shut. Though he didn't know her hardly, she was still his wife. His responsibility. He'd made a promise to her father. And Jack Kelly kept his promises.

He ran his hands through his hair and slid down the wall next to her door, leaning his head against the wall, breathing deeply.

"God, what've ya gots me into now?"

XXX

**A/N: Yeah, I thought I'd have them dream about one another. But what could it mean? Surely they don't love each other! Not this soon! What do you think? You make the decision with reviews! Ya'll tell me what you want to happen, k? Thanks and God bless ya! **


	5. Da Boys

**A/N: **I've been cleaning house all day...finally, a computer to type on. Jack and Jenna, here I come...are ya'll ready for dis? Cripes, I'm turnin' into a newsie! HELP! Acutally, don't help. I'm enjoyin' dis. :)

**Disclaimer: **Again: no. Negatory.

**XXX**

**"5"**

"Ya dink he's dead?" Seven-year-old Tumbler asked, pulling his cap off his head in reverence. Mush and Race rolled their eyes, and Mush slapped him upside the head, disgusted. They peered down at Jack, who was slumped against the wall, asleep. He looked beat, even asleep. Race wrinkled his face. Was he drunk? He looked to Mush, who closed one and eye and nodded his head, rising his upper lip a tad. Same conclusion.

"Was he beatin' up?" Mush asked, confused. He squatted in front of Jack and inspected his face. Nothing but a crooked nose (which he'd always had) a firm jaw and touseled brown hair. Nothing too different.

"Nah," Race concluded. "He musta been sulkin' again. Whatevas. Get 'im up."

Tumbler parted between them. "WAKE UP!"

Jack jolted awake. "What I do?" He shouted. His cheste rose and fell rapidly, and his chocolate brown eyes darted between the three boys. Tumbler grabbed his sides, laughing, and fell to his rump. Mush slapped his knee and Racetrack fell into Mush's side, in hysterical laughter. Jack's face was white as a sheet.

"Cripes, whatya tryin' to do, scare me ta death? Yas three scared da livin' daylights outta mes!" Mush and Race helped Jack up, and he slapped them upside the heads, ending their laugher. He glared down at Tumbler, who continued laughing. He sobered immediately.

"Jeez, whats wrong wid you?" Mush said, his Italian accent deep. "Get up outta the wrong side o' da door, Jacky baby?" The three burst into laughter again. Jack yawned and stretched, rolling his eyes. He'd hardly gotten any sleep and a whole day was ahead of him. He just hoped Jenna had slept decently.

"Shud up!" Jack said bitterly. "Gets yas rears in gear; we got papes to sell." The three walked down the hall, their laughter rining back at him. He shook his head, sighing deeply. Once the door closed and their laughter muffled, Jack tapped on Jenna's door.

"Hold on!" Came the voice inside. Jack leaned against the doorframe. He pulled his hat on and tied his loosened bandana around his neck. His stomach protested his prolonging of breakfast. He ignored it.

The door unclicked and opened. "Ga mornin'," Jack said, lifting his head to look at her. "Sleep well?"

"Alright I guess," She said, smiling. "I feel much better today."

He gave a nod. "Good."

"Uh, this may seem a bit weird to you," She closed the door and followed him down the stairs. "I was wonderin' if you would teach me how to be a newsie."

He stopped and turned around, looking at her. "Youse wants to be a newsie?"

Jenna nodded. "Yeah, if that's doable."

"Oh, dat's doable; just...unbelievable." He jumped the railing and leaned against them, watching her descend.

"Is it really?" She said quietly.

Jack nodded. "Yep. Never metted a goil who wanted to be a newsie," He chuckled. "Onea da guys."

She shrugged. "You have now." Jenna stated plainly.

Jack looked her over. He finally saw her without puffy eyes of tearstained cheeks. Her eyes were a deep blue, her face heartshaped. Jenna's hair was ringlet curls, even pulled up. She let curls fall around her face; and her lips were a light pink. She had long lashes and a pretty smile. Jack had never relized how pretty she was. Until now.

"Uh," He began. "Well den. Let's get started wid breakfast," He led her towards the kitchen, "And den we move onta da streets."

Jenna nodded and cast him a smile. Her eyes...sparkled. "Alright. Thanks."

"No prablem," He said. He held the door for her and watched her enter into the screaming room. This would be quite a day. Quite a day indeed. Jack had never met a girl wanting to be a newsie before; heck he'd hardly met any girl who'd cast him a second look. That wasn't exactly true, but he didn't let it bother him. It was just that Jenna Kelly seemed unique. Very different from other girls.

But different was good.

XXX

45 minutes later, they exited outside towards the square; where the newsies met. It was buzzing with activity, and they got many looks from many conspicious, trouble-making boys. Jack led Jenna on, hat low over his eyes and plowing a trail through the vast amount of boys. No problems so far. Only cat-calls and hollars their direction.

"Don't yas worry," Jack reassured her when they reached Weazel's counter. "Stick closeta me and youse be fine."

Jenna nodded, giggling. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"Nothing." She straightened.

A smile tugged at his lips. "A'right den. Weazel!" He ran the bell twice. "Yas got some custmas out hearah."

"Weazel?" She leaned closer.

Jack nodded. "Mr. Wisel actually," He stated. "Wes all calls 'im Weazel."

The fat man opened up the window and slapped his book open under the bars. He grinned sarcastically at Jack and Jack did the same. He crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue to the man. Weazel rolled his eyes and Morris and Oscar came up on either side. Jack bit down on his tongue and smiled, wiggling his fingers. Jenna giggled beside him.

"I don't haveta sell ya papes, Kelly,"

Jack shifted his weight on his feet. "Sure ya do! Yas all love me!" He said, winking. Weazel slapped a pen down and Jack scribbled his name. Decent handwriting, for an uneducated 17 year old.

"Whos dis?" Oscar said, leaning against the counter. He smackled loudly on a piece of bubble gum, and smiled coyly at Jenna. Jack grabbed his hundred papers and stepped in front of Jenna. He narrowed his eyes at him.

"Noneoya business, Oscah."

"Perty goils is always me business," He vanished and stepped out the door. He stood almost a head taller than Jack, but that didn't matter. Jack had whipped his rear many times, and Oscar had never really caught Jack in anything. It was always Jack the Winner, and Oscar the Diphead.

"Jack," Jenna cautioned behind this. "We don't have to do this,"

He laughed at her over his shoulder. "Its not dat I gotta," He handed her his papers. "Its dat Ise _wantsta_." She blinked at him and he winked.

"You gunna introduce me to da dame, Kelly," Oscah took his hat off and bowed at the waist sarcastically, "Orse do I gotta do it meself?"

"Oh, Ise introduce ya," Jack stepped up to him. "To's me fists."

XXX

"To's me fists."

Oscar immediately reacted. He threw a right-hook, but Jack ducked him, plunging into his legs. He pushed Oscar off the platform and wrestled him on the wet cement. A fight immediately broke out. Jack and Oscar were surrounded by the boys, wooting and hollaring and making bets. Jenna stood frozen; completely awestruck.

"Are you ok?" A hand flew to her shoulder. Jenna whipped around, heart beating quickly. A taller boy, with caramel colored curly hair stood behind her. He had a nice smile, broad shoulders and looked nice. Jenna nodded, regaining her voice.

"Yes. Thanks," She turned her attention to the fight. She felt her face pale.

The boy laughed. "Don't worry about Jack," He said. "He always outsmarts Oscar."

Jenna wasn't so sure.

"My name is David," He extended his hand. "David Jacobs. This is my brother, Les," He pointed to the small boy, about 10, who cheered from a barrel behind David. He wore a newsie cap and suspenders and his shaggy ebony hair hung around his face. He was adorable.

"My name is Jenna," She said. Jenna remembered what Jack said about talking to the boys. She didn't go any farther.

"Nice to meet you. Look out!" He pushed her down to her knees, dodging a tomato which came their way. Jenna covered her ears with her hands, Jack's papers still in her tight grip. The noise was loud and piercing, disturbing. When would this be over? Maybe it was a mistake to do this...

"Don't ya go makin' passes at me goil again, got dat, Oscah?" Jack screamed, rising on shaky legs. Jenna bolted off the platform and pushed through the crowds to make sure he was ok. It was only her first full day knowing him, but her heart still swelled with concern. She threw herself at him, tripping over Oscar's legs. He caught her and stabled her.

"Youse goil? Whatya mean, Kelly?" A boy from the back called.

Jack silenced them. "Youse 'eard me! Dis here is Jenna Kelly!" She felt eyes on her. Jenna swallowed and mustered up the bravery to step away from him. She didn't know why she was so scared! Jenna had always been an outgoing girl. But since her world was turned upside down, she didn't feel so brave.

"Ya sista?" Someone else shouted out.

Jack shook his head, taking her hand. Jenna knew this was for show, but she could feel the clammy sweat in his and hers. Maybe he wouldn't of noticed. He looked at her, heaving breathes. His eyes told her that he did notice.

"Nah! She's me wife." He said bluntly.

The corner become extrememly quiet.

"What?" "Yas wife?" "You gotta be kiddins me!" and even a: "No way! She's far too perty, Jacky-boy!" Jenna snorted but quickly collected herself. Jack smiled crookedly. The boys all looked confused.

"Let mes 'plain dis," Jack said. He then began the story which had started a new chapter in Jenna's life. She listened, making sure he got everything in, and was satisfied when he pointed out it was against their will. Something niggled in the back of her mind. Her stomach tightened.

_He is your husband, Jenna. You must love him and cherish him..._

Her mother.

Easy for her to say. She got to marry the man she loved. Jenna was souly tied to Jack Kelly, and didn't think it was possible to love him. How could she? She didn't know anything about him!

But she would. It was Jenna's first priority. To learn everything about this guy.

Her husband.

**XXX**

**A/N: **That was corny, I know. Thanks all for reviewing and I pray God's blessings upon you! Review please, fellow newises! :)


	6. Newsie Girl

**A/N: **Now it gets interesting...thanks for reading thus far! Love you all! To all those who've alerted/favorited/reviewed, my hat's off to yas! Thanks again! :)

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, no. But Jenna's mine.

**XXX**

**"6"**

The square was very quiet. Compared to fifteen minutes before, it was a little scary. Jack scanned the crowd of familiar boys, eyes everywhere. He could feel the tension and shock in the air. Why was it so hard to believe? Did they all think he was going to stay single forever? Well, he had told them everything, and they all probably thought he was stupid to tie himself into this. Better this than rot in prison for four years, right? At the time it was a good idea. It still even appealed to him a little now. But what would his fellow newsies think?

"Well..." David pushed through the crowd. "Congratulations to the happy couple," He said sarcastically. Jack cast him a sideways glance. David put his hands up in surrender. He laughed and Les ran up beside him, eyes dancing with confusion. Jack could see the disapointment. His little buddy probably thought he'd lost his 'other big brother'. Jack would make sure he didn't lose Les.

"It's a good ting youse 'ave her, Cowboy," Boots snorted. "'Cause youse gotta get some help wid dat gash."

Gash? What gash? Jack put a hand to the throbbing in his head above his eye. He withdrew it. A warm and sticky liquid dripped onto his hand. Red. It was blood no doubt, but how had he gotten it? In a fistfight? Sure he expected some bruises, but a gash?

"What...?" Jenna said, confused. She stepped out in front of him and her eyes widened a little. It must've been bad. For some weird reason, Jack was pleased with himself. He'd gotten himself into a brawl over some girl. Acutally, he was really proud of himself. He had no idea why, but he was.

"We'd better get it cleaned up," Jenna said. She handed him his papers and he led her out of the crowd. The boys around them murmured, until their path of travel closed. Jack's blood iced a little. They objected that bad?

"Kloppman can do it," Tumbler said.

Jack knelt before the boy, looking to Jenna then him again. "Me days of Kloppman doctorin' me is ova. Ise got a wife to do dat for mes."

Tumbler looked surprised. Evreyone stopped them from going forward, the circling closing. Jack felt Jenna bump into his back, and then quickly correct herself.

"We still ot questions for da newdlyweds," Race said. Kid Blink and Mush came up beside him. Jack shrugged. He was willing to answer any questions they had. But now? He was bleeding for cripe's sake, and they had papers to sell. What were they? Nuts?

"Well, ya'll can ask questions later." Jenna stepped up behind them. "Jack needs cleaned up and then he can answer your questions? That agreeable?" Jack was suprised she took the bold step out to correct them. Maybe she wasn't what he'd summed her up to be.

"Jack's had worser before dis," Boots said from the back. "He can ait."

"And get infection? No thanks," Jenna said. She leaned closer to Race. "Now please move."

He glared at her and snarled. "Let 'em by, boys. We'll talk to Cowboy latta."

"Thank you." She said. Jenna slipped through the crowd and ran for the door, either scared or completely ashamed of herself. Jack sighed and ran after her, pushing by the boys. He shook them off. This would be harder than he expected. Why did guys have to be so cruel?

Jack asked himself this. He got no answers.

XXX

Jenna took the steps two at a time. She unlocked the door to her room with the key she's placed in her pocket, and stepped inside. She went to the closet and brought down her trunk. Inside she had some stained sheets from her bed which she didn't need. Jenna opened the trunk and grabbed a sheet, tearing off a big enoughs strip to bandage Jack's head.

_You stupid, stupid, girl! Don't you know what they could've done to you...?_

She let the though linger. She chided herself under her breath as she wetted some of the cloth with hot water from the bathroom. Thumping came from the hallway and she peeked into the room. Jack stepped inside, bleeding from the cut above his right eye. He set the papers on the bed and flopped onto it.

_This is my fault. If I wouldn't of made him take me with him, this would've never happened._

Jenna stepped out of the bathroom and walked over to him, laying her shawl on the bed. She knelt and put her hand under his chin and lifted it. She inspected the bruise forming on his jaw and then the blood trickling down his cheek.

"Are you alright? Really?" She asked, placing the hot rag on the wound. He flinched, but hardly. Jack shrugged and held the rag there, as she stood and headed for the door.

"Ise fine. Are you a'right?" He chuckled. "Youse got some guts in yas, Jen. Standin' up to da boys is sometimes hard wark. Youse did a'right."

Jen. She liked how it rolled off his tongue. _No! No! You don't even know him. Stop the girlish emotions._

"No time for praises," She said quickly. "Stay here. I'll go and see if I can get something to wash out the cut. I'll be back." She swiftly exited the room and flew down the steps.

Her heart inside her chest was fluttering. Why? Surely she didn't _like like _him. It was too soon. Like she noted earlier, she knew nothing of him. Jenna vowed she'd learn about him; and she'd tell him what he wanted to know from her. It was the biggest thing she had to offer him.

Jenna received some bandages and alochol from Kloppman. With many denies for assistance, Jenna finally was able to go upstairs. She kicked half-open door open with her foot and set the bandages on the ground next to Jack. Jenna knelt before him again and he smiled looking down at her. His eyes were sparkling. Why? Jenna felt heat rise up her neck. She cleared her throat and shook her head. She raised his chin and got a good position under the light.

"Don't move." She commanded. She wetted a piece of cloth with alcohol and poised herself. "This might sting."

He shrugged. Said nothing. She placed the cloth on the wound and expected him to at least flinch. Nothing. Jenna was taken aback by this. Even her father flinched. What was up with this guy? Drugs maybe? Nah, she doubted it. He was just strong. Well built; she could tell, but strong and hard-headed nonetheless.

A few minutes later, she was bandaging it. "Ya know, Jen," He said. "They's usually ain't so..." He trailed off.

"Rude? Derogative?"

He laughed. "I guess dose're da words. But, once day get to knows ya, dey ain't so bad. I guess wad Ise tryin' to say is-"

"I'll give them another chance." She said, smiling. She tied off the bandage and took the wet and bloody ones and threw them in the trash in the bathroom. Jenna noted her finishing of his sentances. She had to stop that. They had no connection whatsoever. She denied it.

"You're done." She said. He stood and walked over the the dresser, lookin the cracked and spotted mirror. Her work was good, considering she wasn't a nurse, and it could come off within a day. Maybe sooner, if it stopped bleeding.

"It can come off within the day," She said quietly. "Mayber sooner."

Jack looked at her and fixed his hair so it covered some of the bandage. "Danks. Looks good to mes."

She grabbed her shawl and handed him the stack of papers. "Now, if you can stay out of fist-fights, would you mind showing me how this works?"

A half smile crept onto his lips. No wonder. A very nice smile; added to his looks. Surprisingly his teeth were straight and white. Actually, Jack was very handsome when he smiled. Jenna chided herself again. She couldn't let herself get carried away.

At least not yet.

XXX

"Now, da trick is to be loud. Yas gotta grad der attention." Jack handed her a little under half of his papers. "Dat sound easy enough?"

Jenna nodded. "Yep. No different than my father's job."

"What he do?"

She counted the papers. If Jack remembered, he'd given her 40 or 45. Something like that. . "For awhile he worked in a factory as a foreman. Then he peddled a fruit cart. And then he met Pulitzer."

There's trouble.

"I was 10. He gave father 2,000 dollars and said not to worry about it. We bought small house and I went to school for awhile. Then one day Pulitzer wanted his money back, and you could probably guess the rest."

Jack nodded. She she wasn't as rich as he thought. Not rich per se, but better off. He was wrong. Jack kept a slow pace and she walked next to him. He'd told the boys she was his partner for the day. She'd come to an agreement with them: she would sell three days a week, and then Jack was all there's. Sure he was flattered to be faught over, but this was getting ridiculous. He'd have to have a word with the boys.

"Well. Outside Carloses is a good place ta start da day," Jack said. "You stand over dere, on de odderside of the door, around da corner. Dat way-"

"We get buyers from both sides," She said, smiling a little. "Very nice strategy."

"Danks," He chuckled.

She weaved through the people and vanished behind the corner. Jack shook his head. He doubted her selling capablities. She seemed very quiet and meek. But miracles happened, right? Jack shook it off and held a paper over his head, and began selling.

He had about 12 papers left when she came back to him, empty handed. He squinted up at the sun. It was hardly one o'clock! How had she done it?

"What appened?" He asked.

She gave him a look. "I sold them all."

"All o dem?"

Jenna nodded. "Yep. All of them. Now what?"

Jack was shocked. "Uh, well, youse could go get more or just call it a day. It's up to you." He handed a paper to a kid and received the penny. He scurried off into the crowds and Jenna walked by him.

"I'll be back," She said, not turning around. He watched her cross the street quickly and disappear behind a carriage rolling by down the street. Jack had never seen someone sell papers so fast. She could be a valuable asset to him.

One of many, he was beginning to think.


	7. 4 Weeks Later

**A/N: **Jenna's a natural. What should happen next? You tell me please! This chapter's kinda borning; telling you a little about their lives and such. The next will be better, I promise.

**Disclaimer: **Don't you get it? Two words. Not mine. But I do own Jenna. :)

**XXX**

**"7"**

_**4 weeks later**_

__Jack and Jenna's weeks together had been going smoothly. They were selling partners, which was as expected, and peddled over 200 papes a day. They made good money, and were doing quite well in their 'careers'. Jenna had found she loved being a newsie, and she'd also found she liked being around the boys. They'd accepted her as one of them, but were still warming up to the idea of Jack being married.

Jack, on the other hand, was proud of Jenna. She had stepped into his world, willingly, and was adjusting quite nicely. He was thankful she was beginning to like being a newsie and that she didn't look down on his job. She was a natural at selling, and they'd even devised selling techniques they used every now and then. Jack was beginning to enjoy Jenna's company; even if she was his wife. She was more of a friend now, and that's how he saw her. They'd both accepted the growing friendship, and looked at the marriage as nothing more than a commitment to her family and Jack's freedom.

Every evening after selling they'd both go off to Tibby's with the boys and hang out awhile. After about 2 hours the boys would leave, and Jenna and Jack would talk the evening into the night. They had slowly begun to scratch the surface of their pasts and childhoods, and had found out some things about one another. Just enough to make it a little easier to cope. Sure they both planned of going deeper when their relationship increased, but that wouldn't be for awhile.

Jack had found out that Jenna was originally from Chicago. She was born there and raised there until the age of 5, when they moved to New York because the work was good. She didn't go to school until she was 10, and then learned to read and write and do arithmatic. Her mother was a waitress for awhile and they lived in the upper parts of a diner. Jenna got a job as a bus-boy, when she was 13. She had dropped out of school when Roland was born a few months ago.

Her father, as he knew, owed Pulitzer a heap of money. The family had been slowly saving to pay it forward, but hadn't gotten far. Fiona, Jenna's mother, had to stay home with Roland, and her father, Richard, worked three jobs. Jenna worked odd jobs as a seamstress and on a factory line for awhile. They were a poor, disfunctual, and very tired family. Jenna had told Jack she didn't know what her family would do without her.

Likewise, Jenna had found out about Jack's life. He told her he wanted to go to Santa Fe for a long time, but the strike had kept him here. It was dying down, now that Pulitzer was getting threatened, and David had basically been the brains of it. He had told her that his parents weren't here; his mother deceased and his father being held at the state as a criminal. He'd been on his own most of his life; she'd found out, and the only family he had were the newsies. Jack had went to school only two years, and then his Swedish friend Medda had taught him to read and write.

Their pasts were very different, they both knew, but finding out some of the surface of their lives was a shock. At first it seemed hopeless; that they'd never become friends or become close. Now they were inseperable; close friends. Nothing more than that, granted, but increasing. The more they found out about each other, the more their intrest in one another grew.

"I was thinking," Jenna said, twirling her straw in a glass of root beer. It had been a long day selling, not one of their best. It was beginning to get cold; and they'd decided to break every hour and a half to warm themselves and talk. The days were getting shorter and chillier, and their clothes weren't sufficient enough for winter. They had enough to buy some winter clothes, but then they'd have nothing.

"'Bout what?" Jack asked, leaning back in the chair. He put his feet up on the table and laced his fingers together behind his head. He closed his eyes and said nothing more. Jenna placed her elbows on the table and leaned forward.

"How much do we got saved?"

His eyes snapped open. "Why?"

"Just 'cause," She'd picked up on some of the slang from the boys. Jack didn't help either, but she didn't mind. It added to her looks, he decided. "I was thinking about the room."

"Yeah. Why?"

She looked at him. "I decided that maybe it was time for us to-"

His pulse quickened. "To what?"

"Maybe get a place of our own."

Jack's heart stopped for a brief instant. She wanted to move into a house? Why? They still hadn't decided for him to move into the room; they hadn't even kissed since their wedding. He didn't expect them to, of course, but moving? The thought petrified him.

"Youse dink so?"

She shrugged. "Maybe. It's up to your a'course. You make most of the money, and whether you want to stay at the House or not, that's your decision."

Huh.

"It don't matta to me," He took his feet from the top of the table. "Ise tell ya what, Jen, if you find a place yas like, and it's cheap, I promise'll take a look into it."

Her face brightened. "Really? You would?"

"If youse wanna take dat step into ours relationship, I don't care."

She silenced. Jack had hit some kind of soft spot, a nerve. She instantly looked down and into her glass of root beer. Jack pushed his empty glass aside and grabbed her hand. She looked up at him.

"Jen; we've known each udda for how long now?"

She thought. "Three or four weeks I guess."

Jack nodded once. "I promised meself Ise wouldn't do anyting to urt ya. I don't want to step on yas toes or anting. I just wants yas to be happy."

Jenna smiled at him. "I told myself the same thing, the day you got into the fight with Oscah. I told myself I didn't want ya to get hurt either."

There. They were thinking alike. It was kinda scary, in Jack's eyes, but they did have a connection.

"I promised God that I'd be a friend to you, Jack. That I would do everything in my power to be a good friend; and eventually a good wife."

Jack stopped. "About dat..."

"What?"  
He sighed. "God and everting. How long ya been one o dem?"

"What? A Christian?"

He nodded.

She puffed out a breath. "Awhile. Almost 10 years. I got saved when I was 5 or 6; somewhere in there. I went to church and I learned to read from the Bible. I guess God has had an impact on my life for some time now. Why? Does it bother you?" She asked. It wasn't a rude question.

"Nah, not really," He said. "Like Ise said before; I was saved awhile ago, and it didn't work out."

She gave him a half smile. "Like I said before as well, Jack, God is willing to give second chances."

"Well, Ise don't dink I'm ready to go dat direction."

Jenna nodded, biting her lower lip. "Don't get me wrong, Jack, it's youse choice. But salvation is for everyone." She said quietly. She looked at him from the corner of her eye. "Sorry. Maybe I'm talkin' too much."

"Nah, it's a'right."

They talked a little longer into the day and decided to leave. Jack tossed the owner two pennies and followed Jenna out of the diner. The evening had turned bitterly cold; even with a breeze. Jack made sure to walk fast; not only to get home faster but to keep pace with Jenna.

The House was warm and inviting when they stepped through the door. Kloppman was asleep against the corner, snoring softly. Jack shook his head and Jenna giggled quietly. The two of them slipped up the steps and into Jenna's room.

"As much as I hate to say it," Jack clicked the door closed. "It's gettin' colder and colder out der."

Jenna seated herself on the bed. "Yeah it is. Winter will be here fast enough."

He nodded and seated himself beside her. They sat in silence a few minutes. Jack focused on the floor, while Jenna wrung her hands together. The tension in the room was thick.

When would he be comfortable around her?

XXX

Jenna's heart beat faster in her chest. Sure she'd spent time with Jack at Tibby's and out on the streets, even in this room. But the thought of him here, in the evening, after a long day made her quiver with fear. She wasn't quite comfortable with his presence yet; there was still room for frienship. But she'd gotten adjusted and was getting used of the idea that he was going to be around for a long time. Some days it didn't bother her. Other days it did.

But yet, his chocolate brown eyes held promise. When he looked at her, all Jenna saw was a desire for her friendship and her company. This boy had been alone all his life and had no family. And now he as thrown into a marriage; probably scaring him for the rest of his life. Jenna's heart bled for him. She'd cried her many tears, but she often found herself crying for _him. _She feared Jack kept most of his emotions bottled deep inside him and had not let them out for many years.

"Jenna," He said quietly. She perked and blinked twice.

"Yeah?"

He ran his hands through his hair. "I was wonderin'," He puffed out breath of air. "Did you wanna go and see your parents?"

Jenna's heart officially stopped. "What?"

"It's been almost four weeks since youse seen dem," He said. "I was wonderin' if you wantedta head down der tomorrah. Ise be willin' to take ya."

She closed her eyes, and choked back tears threatening to flow from them. "Oh Jack," She said quietly. "Yes! Yes I would. I-I mean if you'd be willin' ta,"

"Yes."

Her heart swelled. "Yes. I want to. Yes, yes, yes!" A smile crept onto her face and she flipped her hair foreward and then back. She was sure a look of relief flooded over her. She felt something inside her heart brighten, she could swear it was physical.

"Well den," Jack stood, a smile on his face as well. "Rest easy. We'll head down der tomorrah afternoon. Dat ok?"

Jenna remained seated, smiling. "That's great, Jack. Thank you. So much."

Then the unexpected happened.

XXX

At first he didn't know if it would sadden her or not. But it hadn't. It had actually brightened Jenna's face; her eyes even looked brighter. He didn't recall ever seeing her smile so radiant of so big! He was proud of himself for asking the question.

"That's great, Jack. Thank you. So much!"

He was about to leave when she collided with him. He blinked twice to take in what had just happened. Here was Jenna Kelly, his wife by force, actually touching him? And hugging him for that matter! He hoped she couldn't hear his heart, because it had stopped completely. Should he hug her back?

"You don't know what that means to me," She said quietly. Jack decided it neccesary to hug her back. Slowly and cautiously he hugged her back, then pulled her away from him. Sure they were friends, but this was a little uncomfortable.

"I dink I might," He winked to her. Why was he winking?

_Stop flirtin' you big ninnie! _

"G'night, Jack. Thanks again."

He shrugged and exited, clicking the door closed behind him. The locked twisted from the inside and he heard her walk towards the bed. Jack mentally congratulated himself. This officially meant she didn't hate him, didn't blame him, and was willing to be friends.

Jack walked down the hall towards the newsie room and entered through the door. For some strange reason he was on cloud nine, his pulse quickened and his face bright with smile. The boys looked at him like he was weird.

"Waz up wid you, Cowboy? Jen finally show yas a good time?" Mush sniggered in the corner. Race elbowed him in the ribs, laughing as well. Jack didn't reply. The card game in the corner stopped for a brief instant as he passed by, making his way towards his bunk.

"Nah, I don't dink so," Boots called back. "Cowboy wouldn't know where ta begin!" The room erupted with laughter. Again, Jack said nothing and made no movement. He flung himself up into his bunk and laid there, hands laced behind his bed.

Jenna wasn't afraid of him. Of their commitment. Of their relationship.

And he wasn't afraid anymore either.

XXX

_What did you do? Hugging him for cripes sake! What is he gunna think now you ditz? _

Jenna's conscience chided her as she got ready for bed. She slipped into the cream nightgown with blue satin bow at the neckline with a smile on her face. She had a skip in her step and joy bubbled up through her. She would see her parents tomorrow!

Jack knew he didn't have to go to the trouble to take her, but he'd chosen to. What a friend he was! Jenna grabbed her brush and twirled around her room, collapsing on her bed in a fit of laughter. She hugged her sides and let the brush fall from her fingers.

"Oh Lord. Thank You for Jack; even though we met in a bitter circumstance. Thank You for him. He's a good friend."

She sat up and Jenna began brushing her hair. After a few minutes she set the brush on her nightstand and slipped beneath the covers of her bed, and snuggled deep inside her sheets. Within moments Jenna was asleep.

And for some strange reason, Jack invaded her dreams.

**A/N: **So. Too fast? You tell me!


	8. Frozen Reality

**A/N: **So, here I am again. I need some reviews, readers, because this one-review-every-update thing isn't cuttin' it. So thanks again and drop me a review/pm if you have any suggestions you wanna throw at me for this story. Thanks! :)

Also, I've decided to put short scripture verses at the beginning of every chapter now. So enjoy this little gem!

_**"The Lord is my rock my fortress and my deliverer; my God is my rock, in whom I take refuge." Psalm 18:2a**_

**Disclaimer: **Nu-uh? Only Jenna. But, thanks Disney for creating a charater such as Jack Kelly who we love! I love ya!

**XXX**

**"8"**

It was no surprise that Jenna was up before the sun. She scrambled to make her bed and get ready; humming a soft tune as she went. It was like something within her clicked; like a happy drug or something replaced her blood. Jenna could find nothing wrong with the morning so far. The sun hadn't even risen completely yet; the morning hadn't even begun.

Jenna got herself ready. She washed her face and let her curls hand down in a half-ponytail which she tied back with shoestring. She slipped on some warm long-johns (curtousy or Medda; Jack's Swedish friend) and then her heavy, brown, woolen skirt. Jenna buttoned up her white button down and grabbed her heavy shawl, setting it on the bed. Then she laced up her flat-bottomed boots and straightened her skirt. It hung to her ankles; which gave her enough room to walk freely.

Ready for her morning; Jenna looked outside. Still no light. Jenna quickly lit a candle and flipped off her light; grabbing her Bible and notebook before slipping out her door. She clicked it closed and froze. Silence. Heavenly silence. The House was covered with the sweet stillness. Jenna thought this day would never come.

She passed the by the newsie room and listened a few moments. Nothing. Satisfied, she rounded the corner to another hallway, which led up to the roof. She and Jack had spent many evenings up there as well as at Tibby's; talking through their concerns and battles. It prooved a perfect place to be alone as well.

She slipped through the door and took a breath of heavy morning hair. Frost tinged the light breeze which chilled Jenna. Smog hung heavily on the horzion; billowing upwards until it reached the top of the building's; it's ruling place. The colors of the morning sky were beginning to form in the sky; and Jenna set herself along the edge of the building. Letting her legs dangle, she began reading.

_ "For I know the plans I have for you," declares the Lord, "plans to prosper you and not to harm you, plans to give you a future and a hope." Jeremiah 29:11_

Jenna had read this verse before. It had never really applied to her life before; but now she knew it did. Tears welled her eyes as she closed the book. God was speaking to her heart; telling her that He knew what to do. She just had to trust Him and let Him work out the kinks. But trust was a hard thing to do. Especially now. But Jenna wasn't a doubter. She knew God would get her through this; and that there was a purpose for this unexpected twist in life.

Jenna prayed for a few moments more and took in the morning around her. She tried to think of her parents which she was seeing today. It brought a smile to her tearstained face. And Roland! Oh he had to have grown these past 4 weeks. She quivered with excitement. Her parents! Jack knew he didn't have to take her, but Jenna knew he wanted to. He was a good friend; and Jenna was pleased to have known him; despite their commitment.

She retreated back into the House and passed by the room again. It was alife with light and life, and something hit the door. Jenna jumped up and ran for her room, unlocking it and whipping the door open. She stopped, eyes widened. There lay Jack, on her bed, unmoving.

She set her Bible and notebook down, and set the candle next to her on the ground. She felt his hand. It was ice cold. Jenna quickly whipped off her shawl and took off his shoes. His feet where freezing as well. Her face flushed. The pulse within her picked up a few hundred miles it felt like, and her throat swelled. Where had he been all night?

_God please. Don't let him..._

No! Jack wasn't going to die. Jenna was overreacting. He was just cold and asleep. Still; he could get sick. She panicked, rushing about the room trying to get him warm. She clawed at the knitted blanket she kept at the bottom of her bed and draped it over him. She then grabbed the torn sheets, which served as bandages now, and disappeared from the room, down to the kitchen.

Jenna was sure to warm enough hot water. Within five minutes it was bubbling and she brought it upstairs. Clicking open the door she looked at him. He had shifted positions, now curled in a partial ball. She went closer. He was shaking.

_What did you do all night, Jack?_

**XXX**

_Drip._

What was going on? Was it leaking again in the room? Jack squinted, blinking his eyes open. He rubbed his eyes with one hand and propped himself up with his elbow. He looked around the room. Why was he in Jenna's room? And why was his face wet?

He looked out the window. It was morning now; he heard the calls of New York. The newsie room was alive as well, the thumps and muffled shouts and hollars reassured him. He noted the water running down his face. Why was he wet?

But he was warm. Then he remembered how he ended up here. He'd taken a walk last night and was locked out of the House. He'd sat outside long enough before he got the idea to scramble through the kitchen window. He did and with pin-holes in his eyes he ended up here. Then he'd collapsed and went to sleep.

Where was Jenna?

Soft snoring reassured him otherwise. He looked to his right. Jenna was on the other side of the bed, sleeping. Her sleeves were rolled up to the elbows and her hair tied back into what he guessed was a bun. She held a wet cloth in her hand, which was under her head as a pillow. Her chest rose and fell in rythym.

Know he understood. The warm water Jenna had applied had warmed him. He wiggled his toes underneath the knitted blanket. They were no longer numb. Actually his entire body was warm; considering that she'd only wetted his face and feet.

Jack laid back down, shifting to face her. He propped himself up with his elbow and took his free hand and moved the hair from her face. He smiled. She was beautiful.

Jenna had proved to be one of his best friends. After Spot and David of course. Actually, he turned to her now for answers, not them. Sure he consulted them and spent time with the other boys, but Jack found that he'd been spending more and more time with Jenna. Maybe it was because of their commitment.

Or maybe it was because Jack had questions about her faith. But he was too chicken to ask. Maybe this was what he needed; her faith. But he didn't want to lose it again. He didn't want the reassurance he'd once had, and then let it slowly begin to fade.

But Jenna was here now. She could help him. She'd been going to that church off of Philips Avenue for a few weeks now; maybe he should start going with her? If he did accept this new faith; Jenna could help him. She could be the teacher he needed. She'd been in the faith long enough to answer his questions.

Jack would think about this.

**XXX**

**A/N: **So. Tell me what ya'll think! I'm waiting for reviews!


	9. Marriage Exams

**A/N: **Shall we continue? I thought so. Here's the verse! Enjoy!

_**"For God so loved the world that he gave His only begotten son, that whosoever believes in Him shall not perish but have eternal life." John 3:16**_

**Disclaimer: **No...

**XXX**

_CRASH!_

Jenna bolted awake. Something had dropped; had broken. She sighed and dropped her head onto the pillow. She noted something warm and moving under her hand. It was tough and hard, but rising and falling slowly. She crinkled her face and opened her eyes again. What was she holding...?

She followed her arm down until she saw the thing. Her eyes widened and she jerked her hand back. She then remembered what she was doing last night. Her heart pulsated. How could she actually _hold _Jack Kelly?

It wasn't like actually holding it. She had just put a hand on his chest when she slept. It wasn't a crime, but it sure felt akward! She chided herself mentally. This wouldn't be done again. Jenna sighed quietly. At least he was asleep and hadn't noticed...

"G'mornin'," His eyes opened and looked at her. She screeched for a brief second and straightened, leaning against the wall. Her heart burned with sudden fire. Jenna's breathing increased as well. She put a fist to her chest and gulped air. He'd scared her to death! "Sleep well?"

She glared at him. "What, in the name if all tings sacred are you doin' in here?"

"No 'good morning, Jack' or 'hi sleep well?'" He sat up slowly, smiling coyly. Her heart froze over for a minute. His cheery attitude didn't reassure her anything. Her swallowed a huge lump in her throat.

They hadn't...?

No, no way!

"For youse information," Jack winked at her. "I waz out late, walkin' and got locked out der. I was tired and climbed drew da winda, and then ended up hereh by miztake. It was unlocked."

Jenna sighed in relief. She was gone when the room was unlocked. And she'd stayed up most of the night trying to warm him. She noted the color had returned to his face and he wasn't shivering, so she must've done alright.

"And ta let yas know, ya snore."

Jenna climbed over him to get off the bed. "I do not! And besides, you're lucky nothing happened between us." She said, restyling her hair. He was silent, which surprised her. Jack was hardly ever silent.

He started laughing hysterically. "Wha? You dink dat...oh no ways!" He got up, laughing. He put on his shoes, still laughing. Jenna bit her lower lip to keep from laughing too. She spun around, her hair whipping her in the face.

"I would neva do dat ta ya," He said, walking towards her. "Neva."

She nodded. "Good. Are you warm now? You were freezing." She asked quietly. She noted the shakiness to her voice. Jack was as close as he'd ever been; save for their wedding. Her heart screamed in her chest, but she silenced her emotions. Her insides were quaking.

"Yeah. Betta. Danks," He said quietly. He came closer to him. Jenna found herself drawning towards him as well.

_No Jenna! No, no, no, no!_

Was it fear or courage that compelled her? She had no idea. Only that he was coming closer and that her heart was begging him to. But why? She didn't love him! Maybe a slight crush or something stupid, but not love. Jenna, no matter how hard she tried, couldn't stop him or herself. She felt his warm breath on her face and was hooked. Their lips were inches apart now...

_Knock, knock._

Both jerked to attention and Jenna pulled from his closeness and grabbed the nob, jerking it open. A tall man, early thirties, in a grey suit, stood there. He had a briefcase and a clipboard. Who in the world...? It hit her suddenly.

Pulitzer.

"Who're you?" She asked without proper introduction. C'mon, she lived with a newsie. Was married to one. Mannerisms were a thing of her past.

"Isaac Murdoch. I was sent to find a Mr. and Mrs. Jack Kelly?"

Jack came up beside her. "Dat's us."

"Ah, good!'

"And what do yas want?" Jack asked.

Murdoch sheepishly removed his bowler cap. "I am here for your 4 week marriage assessment."

"Our _what?"_

Jenna was shocked at her own words. What was this clown doing here? There was nothing said about an assessment.

"A marriage assessment. I'm here to see that you're following the rules."

He pushed by them, and Jack and Jenna shared a look. She closed the door. "I'm sorry, but we never agreed to dis-"

"Yes, when you signed the contract. Column 4, paragraph 6." He handed it to them.

Jenna jerked it from his hand and scanned her eyes over it. Sure enough...

_**In signing this contract, you agree to the arrangement of a 4 week marriage assessment once every four weeks. This precaution is to see if you are following to what you agreed to do. The assessment is made up with questions, as well as medical examination...**_

__"Whoa! Old up!" Jack grabbed it from her, walking over to him. "Der's no way dis is what we agreed ta do!"

Murdoch checked off something on his clipboard. "I'm afraid so, Mr. Kelly. Now, for the questions." He went on without their permission. "You are living in the same domain?"

For the safety of themselves, they both spit out with as much venom as they could muster: "Yeah."

"Very good," He checked something off. "No other relationships?"

"No."

Murdoch nodded. "Good. I suggest you've confirmed the marriage agreement with consummation?"

"No!" They both shouted defensivly.

He nodded slowly. "I see." Checked off something else. "That's it for now. I'll be back. Next time with the medical examination."

Jenna thought she'd pass out.

XXX

**A/N: Short, I know. Keep reviewing, I'll keep writing!**


	10. Family

**A/N: SO, here's my update! Thanks for reading! :)**

**Chapter 10**

After the 'examiner' was crudely pushed out the door, Jack and Jenna hastily made their way down the steps. They'd be the first to admit that they were both chicken to explain to the boys what it was all about. Thankfully Kloppman was asleep and coulnd't ask questions. Jack and Jenna quietly slipped out the door and down the street.

Jack felt like he'd die. That had to be about the most embarrassing moment in his life. He'd prayed a thousand prayers these last few weeks, but none could add up to the one's he was praying then. He looked to the girl beside him. Her face held the same expression.

They walked in silence a few minutes. Jack thought he didn't have the nerve to face her parents, but he tried to muster up the courage to appear somewhat masculine. He didn't need her father thinking he was some ninnie. No matter the amount of fear rising inside him he wouldn't show his weaknesses. The only person he could show his weakness too was David. Maybe Medda. Or even, if she'd let him, Jenna.

They walked the half and hour quickly, both eager to get to her parents house and out of the cold. Jack hurried to make sure his thoughts were collected and his body wouldn't freeze again. These days weren't getting any warmer or easier to survive. Maybe Jenna was right when she said they should think about getting an actual house. Weren't those warmer?

_But am Ise ready for dat? A house? Don't dat mean rent payments and all dat? Then she'll be talkin' about kids and whatnot. What am I dinkin'? She's just a friend! Friends don't talk about dat. But, den again, I catch meself dinkin' on thoughts I shouldn't be brewin' on..._

"Jack," She interupted his thoughts. He jerked to attention.

"Yeah?"

She stuttered. "Uh, I just want to say," she said quietly. "I won't take the medical exam. That is, if you don't."

He was...stunned? "Oh, well, do we'se gotta choice, Jen? I mean, you eard Pulitza. He'll make sure we'se miserable if we'se don't."

"How?"She snorted. "What exactly can he do?"

Jack's blood began to heat. "What can he do? Jenna, da man is powaful! Ave you eva seen him in action? Jen, he could kill ya! Da man is pure eval! Didn't ya hear ya fadda?"

"Yes! Yes I heard him, Jack!" She stopped and whipped around. "But my father isn't me! He's not under a marriage contract! He's not threatened everyday by the thought of having to live with someone he hardly knows! Don't you get it? We're fugitives to one another, Jack! If either of us flinches, Pulitzer knows! Don't you see the people watching us each day? Or have you failed to forget that small fact?" She was yelling now, pacing the sidewalk. "How exactly can the man hurt us, Jack? Tell me!"

"You don't gets it!" He shouted back. "He can kill ya, Jen! He can immobalize yas! Pulitza is a powaful guy, Jen, and will do whatevas neccesarily to make sure we'se folla he's rules. Don't ya see?" He regretted his statement. "And if he's hurts yas, I'll kill him meself, got it? If he even so muchas touches youse, I'll ring his scwany neck!" He spit to the side. Jack's blood boiled beneath his skin and he was sure his heart beat was faster than the speed of light. Tears poured down her cheeks as she looked at him.

"Don't say such things. You won't do anything of the sort;" She walked on. "Or my name isn't Jenna Marie Kelly."

With that, she rounded the corner and disappeared into the alleyway.

**XXX**

So Jenna left him there. He was tough, Jack could get over this on his own. She, on the other hand, didn't feel so sure of herself. She forced the tears to stop. What would her parents think if she came to see them teary-eyed and a mess? They'd think Jack was...but that wasn't the case. They'd just had a misunderstaning; nothing more than that. And it broke Jenna's heart to know that she'd screamed at him.

_Stupid girl! _

She raised her head and stopped. The house. It was...not normal? Jenna's had cocked in confusion. It wasn't right. There were lights on, which wasn't normal, and the window's where all closed. Yes it was closed, but her mother usually aired out the house before the snow flied. And it was quiet. No bustling about, and the kitchen was still. Something wasn't right.

_Mother? Father..._

"Jen-" That was Jack behind her. She took two quick steps forward, then a few more, not looking behind her. Then those steps turned into strides, and then those strides into a full run. More panic and pain shot through her. It seemed they were a regular emotion now.

Jenna noted the basket of half-hung-out laundry on the lawn. That was weird...her mother usually had all the outside chores done before noon. To do all the baking and cooking; then to teach Jenna her music and arithmatic classes. It was very odd. It struck Jenna as panic.

"Father! Mother!" She pounded on the door. What was she doing? It was her house! But not anymore. She was a guest at her own home; with her husband. They were guests on her home soil. It grieved her, but not as much as the fact something wasn't right. Thumping up the steps of the rickedy porch assured her that Jack was right behind her. Good. She might not be able to do this alone.

"Mother! Father! Roland? Answer me!" She pounded on the door with shaky fists. Why weren't they answering? Her heart slowled almost to a stop. She swallowed a lump and took a step back. Maybe they were behind the house? Or sleeping?

"Hereh. Let me do's it." Jack stepped in front of her and knelt before the doorknob. He examined it and nodded to himself. He wasn't going to break in, was he? Jenna hoped not. Just what they needed: have a criminal record before each of their names. Thankfully she knew how to open the lock from the outside without a key.

"We can't get in through hereh," Jack said. "Maybe drew da back?"

Jenna shook her head. "No. You can't get in. I can." She pulled from her hair a tooth from her tooth comb and knelt before the lock. She pinned her tongue between her teeth and shoved the tooth in. A few moments of fiddling around, she found the correct latch and slipped the tip in, then turned it around. It clicked and unlocked.

Jenna reacted quickly. She leaped through the doorway, her eyes frantic. She had to find her parents. And Roland. She felt like fire beneath her skin; but she had goosebumps on her arms. A mixture of emotions ran through her, but no tears stung her eyes. Maybe it was shock?

_Lord God, where are they? Why aren't they answering me?_

Her first prayer of the day. She swallowed a lump and tried to calm her trembling body. She looked down at her hand. She was shivering, shaking, trembling, all of the above. She couldn't calm herself. Jack looked around the room and then stepped up next to her.

"It's a'right, Jen. Evryting's fine." He took her hand and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. Squeezing his hand, she jerked him down the small hallway and then a quick left turn. Her parents room. She clicked it open slowly, and froze. Tears of relief hit her eyes like a slap to the face and poured down her cheeks. Jenna pulled her hand from Jack's and put them to her mouth, trying to muffle her cries.

Her father was asleep in one of the kitchen chairs, gently holding her mother's hand. His head was hung so that his chin touched his chest, and he snored lightly. He was dirty; dressed in his working clothes. Jenna quietly entered the room, kneeling before him. He had black circles around his eyes and he looked actually very sick. Jenna then turned to her mother, casting a look to Jack.

Her mother was dressed in her night gown, her hair braided to the side; slightly falling out. She had fever, Jenna could tell, by the shining sweat on her face. She breathed shallowly, almost labored. Jenna smiled softly and took her mothers hand in hers. She was ill. Her eyes where gently closed; swelled and ringed in black circles.

"Roland..." Jenna murmured. She rose carefully from the wooden floor and turned around. She stopped. The sight before her almost made her fall backwards.

Jack sat in the rocking chair; her mother's chair, holding a blue knitted bundle. His fingers pulled away the blanket up close to the head, and he rocked the chair slowly with his feet. Jack's hair hung in his eyes, his head bent slowly to the blue knitted blanket. Tears welled again in Jenna's eyes. Jack's soft coos to the blanket made her heart jerk.

Her baby brother, Roland.

Here Jack was; a 17-year-old boy, almost man, rocking her brother slowly, like her father would. He was the picture of a father his age. Jenna smiled softly, allowing the tears to fall to her cheeks and run down her chin. She approached the picturesque scene and breathed shakily.

"Jack," She said quietly. He looked up at her slowly, a crooked grin on his face. His hat was pulled down behind his head, the string taunt. He bobbed the baby up and down carefully. Jenna peeked at Roland's face.

He was smiling, blue eyes dancing. His hair color was identical to Jack's. His eyes slowly began to droop, despite his grin. His fingers curled together into fists and he brought them close to his body. Roland then yawned and snuggled into Jack's arm, deeper into the blanket.

"I guess you made a new friend today, little one," Jenna knelt before Jack and the bundle, sticking her finger gently into his curled fist. She swallowed a shaky breath. "Say hello to Jack; you're brother-in-law."

Roland yawned again. Jenna looked up at Jack, smiling. He smiled back.

"Thank you." She whispered.

He nodded and then looked down at Roland. "Youse welcome," He said. Then he slowly looked back to her, jerking his head to move the hair from his eyes. "Ise always wanned a famly."

In that moment; Jenna knew that Jack meant what he said.

**XXX**

**A/N: Sappy chappy, I know! I couldn't help myself. But, do you know what is going to happen with Jenna's family? And why is Jack so attached to Roland? You tell me!**


	11. Promises From A Cowboy

**A/N: Ready for more chapters, people! I thought so. **

**Chapter 11**

Jack was still in the corner rocking Roland back and forth in Jenna's mother's chair. Jenna had left them awhile ago; only to get to work. Immediately she knew she had to break her mother's fever somehow, by cooling her down. She recalled what her mother did when either Jenna or Jenna's father had a fever: applied cold compress.

She got to work. Her father slept soundly in the chair next to her mother's bediside and retrieved from the kitchen a salad bowl and dishrags. She wetted them with freezing water and filled another bowl with water and set it outside to get even colder. The house was warm, thanks to the fireplace in the kitchen. Jenna prepared soup for her parents as well; and spent almost two hours cleaning house.

Jack eventually came out to help her. Jenna was outside hanging clothes on the line to freeze dry and was humming to herself while praying in her head. She worked with a steady pace set in her head. Her father's house would fall apart if Jenna didn't keep it up.

"Jen," Jack called out from the porch. Jenna hoisted the empty basket up on her hip and blew aside her hair. She stopped midway down the path and looked up to him.

"Yeah?" She asked, walking up the steps. He stopped her midway. Jenna's eyes locked with his immediately and she felt a load lift from her shoulders. Jack was here to help her. Here to make sure she was alright.

"Do ya need any help, Jen? Ise hereh if ya need me."

Jenna couldn't help herself. She dropped the wicker basket and through her arms around him in a hug. Tears poured from her eyes. She started to sob on his chest, not willing to let go. Jack reacted almost instantly; wrapping his arms around her and rubbing her shoulders and her back.

"Evryting's fine, Jen. Ise right hereh. Right hereh wid ya," He whispered softly. Jenna hardly heard him through her sobs. Her emotions were swirling within her. Worry for her mother, fear for her future, and pain from seperation. She was petrified to be a wife; despite her four weeks of practice. Jenna was completely a mess. And she was even more afraid to be a mother.

"Lisen to me, Jenna," Jack pulled her back and put a warm hand to her cheek. She let a tear fall. It wetted his hand and she looked up to him, her eyes searching his. He smiled crookedly and swallowed. "Evrtying will be ok, Jen. God's got it unda control."

"G-God?" She choked. She thought Jack had walked away from God years ago? Maybe he was coming back to God again? She'd have to pray continually about that too.

"Yeah, God. Keep dat chin up, Jen. Youse doin' great."

She snorted, breaking the stare. "Yeah, right. That's why I'm fallin' apart, huh?"

"Nah," He playfully punched her chin. "There's no betta goil I could ask fa."

Jenna knelt and picked up the basket, trying not to make anything of it. But internally her insides were beginning to melt. What was Jack doing? Making her think he was beginning to get serious! Ha! It had only been 4 weeks. There's no way Jenna could be serious about a relationship. Other than friendship.

"You wanna help me do something?" She asked, closing the door behind them. The house instantly warmed her and goosebumps formed on her arms from the temperature change. She set the basket on the table and checked the soup in the fireplace.

"Yeah, if youse need anyting."

Jenna nodded. "Go and take Roland's crib from my mother's room. Put him in the bedroom across the hall," She wiped her hands on her apron. "Then, if you would, you can wake my father. Tell him to come into the kitchen. But be prepared, Jack. He might be a little startled." She straightend and pulled two bowls from the cupboard above her. Jack headed for the hallway.

"Oh, and Jack?"

He stopped and turned. "Yeah?"

"Thank you."

He nodded and smiled at her crookedly. "No prablem." He disappeared down into the hall, and into the bedroom. Jenna took a ladle from the drawer and dipped it into the soup. She bowled some soup and put spoons into the bowls and set them on the table. Then she sliced two pieces of bread.

_God, please, don't let my mother die. I'm begging you. Keep her healthy. Help me break this fever, please. _The thought spun around in her mind. She rubbed her swelled eyes and then Jenna placed the food on a tray. Then she heard something clatter.

"Jenna! Quick!" Jack.

Jenna set the tray on the table and bolted down the hallway. Her first thought was that it was her father startled and jumping to action, but then she noted it could be something worse. A fire or violence. Or worse.

"Jack-" She swung herself into the room, almost tripping over her feet. Her eyes widened to see the sight. "Father! Don't!" She raced inside, stepping between her father and Jack. Her father held the chair over his head and Jack was standing up close to him, panting.

"Jenna? Jenna, my sweet girl!" Her father set the chair down and roughtly pulled her into a hug. He clapped his hand on her back and squeezed tightly.

"Father, I missed you," She whispered. She Jenna almost started crying, but held back. Her father didn't. He started sobbing.

"My darling," He pulled back and cupped her cheeks in her hand. "we thought we'd never see you again." Tears dripped down his cheek, and his blue eyes were dancing.

"Why in heavens name would you think that? You're my parents!" She laughed. She wrapped him in another hug. "You wouldn't believe these past weeks," She whispered. "You're lucky you did harm him, Father. Pulitzer would have your head."

Her father shook his head. "Sorry about that, my boy," He extended his hand. Jack shook it firmly. "It won't happen again, I assure you."

"No prablem," Jack said. Jenna stood next to him, smiling. She then looked down at her mother, who groaned slightly. Jenna instantly dropped to her knees and took her mother's hand. She was clammy and cold, very weak. Jenna swallowed a lump of fear.

"Jen-Jenna?" Her mother's soft voice struck Jenna like a brick. She closed her eyes and nodded, rubbing her mother's hand in hers.

"Yes, I'm here, Mother. So is father; and Jack," He looked back to them. "We're all here."

Her mother tilted her head to look at her. "I was so worried about you." She said quietly. A soft hand came to her cheek. "Are you and your husband doing alright?"

Jenna smiled, nodding. "Yeah, we're fine. We might be getting a place of our own, mother. Our own house."

Her mother nodded slowly. "Good, good. And you're relationship; is it growing?"

"Daily, ma'am." Jack answered. He knelt next to Jenna and took her hand under the bed. "Ya daughter is a good w-wife." The words fumbled out of his mouth. Jenna giggled and her mother smiled and chuckled ever so quietly.

"I thought as much." Her father said. Her mother looked up at him.

Jenna brought her mother's hand to her cheek. "Why didn't you send word, Mother? I would've come."

"I know you would've," Her mother said. "I've only been ill for a week. It keeps getting worse. We didn't want to trouble you."

"You wouldn't of," Jenna said quickly. "I would've been here instantly."

She chuckled. "And you are now, aren't you, daughter? I praise God for you, Jenna. You're strong and beautiful; and have the makings of a great mother." Jenna blushed and her heart stop. Did her mother not realize Jack was right beside her?

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Fiona," Her father said.

She smiled. "I'm not, Richard," She said quietly, looking at the two of them. "You're a fine man, Jack Kelly. I fully trust you with my daughter."

"I know ya do," He added quietly.

Like a mother, she reached out and took his chin in her hand and examined him. "You'll make a fine looking man somday, Jack. Just like my Richard."

They were silent. Jenna was embarrassed, only slightly. So was Jack.

Her mother grinned and laughed weakly. "I can't wait to see my grandchildren. If I live that long," She added.

"Mother!" Jenna chided her not for her last statement, but for her own good. "Don't say such things! You'll be fine in no time. I promise you."

She smiled. "I am not getting better my dear. The doctors have said I am far too weak to recover. I might not make it into the winter."

Jenna rose abruptly. "Listen to yourself! You're giving up! I will tend to you. I have enough strength for the both of us," Jenna tried not to yell. "You'll be fine. You're fever will break..."

"Jenna, honey," Her father came over. "Please. Don't."

Jenna pulled from him. "I'll make her well again, Father! God help me if I don't!" She stormed from the room and down the hallway.

**XXX**

"Jen-"

Jack rose and turned towards the door and was about to go after Jenna when he felt a soft hand grab his. He looked down to his mother-in-law, Mrs. Weston. She was so pale and weak; he knew she was very close to death. He'd seen it before in people. But he dared not tell Jenna that. She'd kill him.

"Jack, darling," Fiona said. patting his hand. He went to his knees instantly. "Don't worry about Jenna. She's a stubborn young lady, but she'll calm down. Give her a few hours." A soft smile pulled at her lips.

"A'right," He sighed. "I hate seein' her that way."

Richard stepped up beside the bed. "She's like this alot?"

"Nah, only a few times. We've had our tiffs, but she always cools down soon enough."

Richard laughed heartily. "You'll get used of her, Jack my boy. She's like...new shoes. You have to break her in first before she's comfortable."

An awkward way to put it. Jack had never had new shoes, so he didn't quite know what he meant. He lied anyway. "Ok."

"Jack," Fiona said. "Promise me something."

"Anyting." Anything was a big word. But this was his mother-in-law.

She smiled. "Promise me you'll love my daughter with everything within you. Please; promise me. I won't be able to live at peace if I don't know for sure she'll be loved. I know you won't harm her...I can see it in the way you look at her...but I want you to love her. I know you can, Jack...and I know it will be hard...but please. You must promise me."

It startled him she'd be so bold, but this was Jenna's mother. He didn't know if he could love Jenna. Eventually, maybe, but now? He didn't think so. They'd hardly known one another; but with time they could get to know one another. Jack felt his back dampen with sweat. His pulse rose highly in his ears and his blood warmed within him. She looked so much like Jenna. Even in her older age she was gorgeous. Just like her daughter. Jack swallowed a lump and internally he was shaking.

_God, Ise knows youse listenin'. Help mes make da right choice hereh an now._

He searched the woman's eyes and closed his own, looking down. Her hand touched his cheek. "Promise me."

"I promise,"

The two biggest words he'd ever had to say.

**XXX**

**A/N: So. That was very tender, but it gets better next time! You want emotional? Romantic? Funny? Sad? Tell me before the next update! :)**


	12. Ring A Ding Ding

**A/N: This won't be so long, but just a quick update with Jack and the Weston parents. **

**"12"**

Jenna still hadn't said anything. Last Jack knew, she was busying herself in the kitchen, away from everyone. She'd come in once to serve them lunch, and then another to apply cold compresses. He'd taken it upon himself to speak with her parents. They were his in-laws, so he did have some right to get to know them. Jack didn't quite know what they expected out of him, but he was going to give them only what he'd given Jenna.

"So you plan to get a house," Richard said, seating himself in the chair next to his wife's bed. The man seemed only his late thirties, early forities, with a face full of dark hair. He had deep blue eyes, like Jenna's, and a square jaw and big build. Now studying him, Jack was glad he hadn't gotten into a fight.

"Yeah," Jack said, leaning against the doorway. "We'se only talked 'bout it. It's not set in stowne, or anyding." He drew his attention to the floor. "Ise mean, we got udda tings to worry 'bout right now."

"Like that medical exam?" Richard asked. Jack's stomach tightened and he nodded slightly. He rubbed the back of his neck. A little awkward for his taste.

"Yeah, ise guess."

Fiona shook her head slowly, coughing. "I still can't believe it! You both are still so young; I don't understand why he did this to you," She was coughing hearitly now, and her small body was shaking. "It's wrong."

"It may be wrong, Fiona," Richard said. "But it's better than our daughter working at a sweat shop. At least she can see us and sleep; for goodness' sakes! I'm just glad God's put her in capable hands," He winked at Jack. Jack smiled back and swallowed once.

"Speaking of hands," Fiona said quietly. "Jack, does Jenna wear a ring on her finger?"

Jack's eyes widened. Last he knew, no. Pulitzer hadn't given them rings for their ceremony, only had them married and sign the contract. Which startled him, when he thought about it. Every girl deserved a ring; despite the circumstances. He'd bring it up to her, and then start thinking of ways to get one. It was something for him to do; instead of waist his time (and whatever money he had) at Tibby's.

"I-" Jack began, shifting his weight. "Ise don't exctly know."

Fiona smiled. "Could you find out?"

Jack nodded and then vanished from the room. Whether she meant now or later, now was a better time. It would kill him if he didn't know. He hurried into the kitchen, with a plan. He'd get an apple, offer his services, and then look at her hand.

"Jen?" He asked, grabbing an apple from the counter basket. She turned around and blinked twice.

"Yes?" She turned around from the sink.

He quickly thought up something. "Uh, do ya need any help?"

A smile tugged at her lips, but she shook her head. "Why are you acting so weird?"

"I'm not actin' weird," He bit into the apple.

She shrugged. "Only that this is for mother," She pointed to the tray with a bowl of soup and tea." He looked at her hands as she pointed. Nothing. "If you'd give that to her, I'd be thankful."

"'Shah," he said. He took the tray and vanished down the hallway, chiding himself as he went. _How could ya be so dumb, Jack? No wring! What kinda guy are youse? An inconsiderate, oblivious one at dat! _

"So?" Richard asked. Jack gave him the tray and he set it on the nightstand. Fiona reached for the tea and Jack resumed his place in the doorway.

"No wring," He said. "But dere will be." He bit into the apple again, letting the juice run down his chin. "I promise youse."

"No need," Her mother chuckled softly. "Because I was hoping that was the case."

What was she? Nuts? "Why's dat?"

"Bring me that box on the shelf," She pointed with a shaky hand. "And I'll show you."

Jack retrieved the box. It was small, like a jewelry box, painted black with vines and flowers painted across the top. He could tell it was old and so he carefully handed it to her.

"This," She opened the box. "Was my mother's box," She said. Fiona dug around in it and her eyes sparkled suddenly. Jack knelt beside her, looking up at her pale, beautiful face. She looked so much like Jenna, (Thought Jenna would look so much like her, since she was Jenna's mother) and had the same spirit. Firy, yet very contained and very...calm? But how could she be calm and firy spirited? It didn't make since, but that's how Jack saw it.

"And this," She picked out a small object. "Was her wedding ring. My father left us when I was 12, and she stopped wearing it." She examined it with a respective glow on her face. Jack could see the memories flash through her eyes. "It means alot to me; and I would like for you to give it to Jenna."

"Wha?" Jack said, shocked. "Me? Give dis to er?" He rose suddenly. "But Ise hardly know da goil! What'll she dink?"

Richard rose and put his hands on Jack's shoulders, turning him to face the man. "Only what she wants to. A ring is a symbol or marriage, of respect. It's customary for a woman to wear one. What will Jenna think if you don't give it to her?"

Jack sighed. He was making promises and doing things he shouldn't be doing. "I get it, I get it. If yas want me to give it ta er," He looked down at Fiona. "Ise will."

Fiona smiled smally and set the box on the nightstand next to the tray. "Thank you, darling. I'm very appriciative of you."

For a poor factory worker's wife, she sure had good manners and grammar. "Yeahs, well, don't be too appriciative." He took the ring and slipped it into his pocket for safekeeping. "Yas might urt yasself."

They both chuckled at him.

**A/N: Ah! Did you really think she'd have a ring? No way! Naturally Jack would have to give one to her! ;)**


	13. The Rock and Hard Place

_**AN: Need some responce, people! If it's even worth continuing, let me know! Sorry about the grammar and mistakes, my computer doesn't have spellcheck, and I sometimes miss things! :)**_

_**For Better or Worse, Chapter 13**_

_**2 Days Later**_

Fortuneatly, Fiona Weston was recovering. Slowly, but recovering all the same. Jack and Jenna had decided to stay at her parent's home to care for Fiona; watch Roland and so forth. Jack left every morning to sell papers and came back around noon, one-o'clockish and Richard was insistant about staying home. The first night they'd stayed Jenna had persueded him to go to work. He slowly agreed.

Jenna had slowly gotten over her spit with her parents. She knew they ment well, but it was hard to hear! They thought she was too busy for them. She was their daughter; for goodness' sakes and deserved to know about Fiona's illness. She'd forgiven them, naturally, and made the best of running her mother's home. t was hard work! She cooked, did laundry, cleaned, watched her mother, fed and cared for Roland and on top of that, she'd gotten into the habit of playing the old and tattered piano forte like she'd used to! Jenna didn't know how she'd cope in three years; running a house and having a baby. On top of that living with Jack, Mr. Adventure himself! She was nausiated thinking about it.

"Mother," Jenna tapped lightly on the door. She opened it lightly and peeked into the room. Her mother was reading a book, one by Charles Dickens. Ever since her fever broke she'd been regaining her strength through books. She'd even been up and about a few times, but with their insistance she stayed in the room.

"Yes my darling?" She set the book down on her lap. Jenna came in, clicking the door closed. She seated herself at the foot of the bed and wrung her hands together. Such a difficult question. It had been four weeks, maybe there was supposed to be something growing between them. Or not. Jenna enjoyed Jack's company, naturally, and she loved talking to him. But she didn't know if liking him was ok or not; being forced into a marriage or not.

"I...I...I was wondering if I could ask you a question," She said sheepishly.

Her mother reached for her hand. "About Jack?"

"Yes."

She laughed and patted Jenna's hand. "Oh my dear! He's a fine lad! Very funny and kind. Your father likes him. I like him."

"I know," Jenna said quietly. "I wanted to know something-"

Jenna was about to continue when a familiar call rang through the house. "Jen! Jen I need ta talk to ya!" Jack was home and sounded excited. Maybe it was a good day of selling? Jenna nodded to herself and called back through the closed door.

"I'm coming, Jack! Mother, please, hold on." She fled the room with her mother's nodding and she came out to see him. Jack was pacing the kitchen, hands halfway through his hair, but with a silly grin on his face. He looked ridiculous; like a boy right after Christmas shopping. Jenna came into the kitchen and walked over to the ice box, and opened it.

"Whatsamatta? Something wrong?" She asked. Jenna pulled out an apple and the milk bottle, tossing the red fruit to him. Surprised, he barely caught it. Jenna poured a glass of milk for him, feeling like a mother feedng a child.

"Nuttin's wrong!" He set the apple on the counter. "Evryting's right!"

She smiled at him, curious and excited. "What? What is it?" She clawed her fingers into the back of a wooden chair. She eyed him, waiting.

He took two excited steps forward. "Ise just got word off da street,"

Jenna's heart dropped. That wasn't always good. "About what?" She asked cautiously.

"A frienda Mush's is leavin' town, movin' ta Indianer." Jack said, locking eyes with her. "His Dad asked Mush if anyone needed a place ta stay."

Jenna's heart immediately went from rock bottom to sky high. "And?" She asked, almost screaming.

"We'se got da house!"

Jenna shreaked. "You're kidding! This is great! Are you sure?" She asked, two hands flying to her mouth. Jenna could hardly contain her joy! A house, finally! Her very own home. Wouldn't her father and mother be so happy?

"As sure as da sky is blue!" He opened his arms and Jenna flew into him, knocking him back two steps. Jack picked her up and twirled her around the kitchen. The joy was unfathomed! Now they didn't have to worry about the room, or paying rent! It would be perfect!

"This is great, Jack!" Jenna said, dropping to the ground. She clapped her hands together. "How big is it?"

He thought a moment. "Ise hasn't seen it yet," Jack grinned. "But Mush's friend has three bruddas, so it hasta be decent sized."

Her heart soared. "Oh! This is great!"

"There's only one problem," Jack said, as if it weren't a problem at all. It couldn't be that bad if he wasn't making it soud so serious. Anything could be the problem and Jenna would face it with a smile.

"What's the problem?"

His smile slowly faded into an expression which showed thought. "Da prablem is," He began, taking her hands. He took a deep breath and Jack sighed. "Pulitza owns da building."

Jenna looked at him like the world had stopped. Or the sky had fallen. Instantly her blood ran cold and the joy in her stomach departed entirely. Her father would never agree to this and bless the house. She closed her eyes and almost began sobbing.

**XXX**

** Oh! Nuts! What now? **


	14. Relativly A Surprise

_**The Headline**_**: **_**So, right now, I'm drawning a blank with the Cowboy and I, so I'll just update this! Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think! Any ideas for what should happen? Tell me! Yes, I changed the chapter styles a little. :P Hey, also, check out my contest I'm hosting on my profile page. PM me for any ?'s or comments. Thanks everyone! *cyber-wink***_

_** Chapter **_**14**

__"No, I told you. No associations with Pulitzer. _At all,_ Jenna Marie. No, no, no."

Jenna's heart fell to her feat. She and Jack had broken the news to her parents. Her father's face had turned beet red, and he'd compeletly flown off the handle. Jenna didn't think she'd seen her father so angry before. So they wanted a house. So Pulitzer owned it. Who cared?

"But Dad!" Jenna shot defensivly. "I'm sure it's paid off-"

Her father stomped over. "No, Jenna! I don't care if it's a mansion made of gold! You are not living in a house that Joseph Pulitzer owns! Forget it!"

"Dad, please-"

He interupted again. "No!" With nothing more, Richard left the room, slamming the door behind him. The walls shook slightly and then Roland's screams pierced the air. Jenna sighed and rolled her eyes, fleeing the room to tend to the baby, leaving her mother alone. Jack had left fifteen minutes earlier; out to sell again. He'd been doing that alot. Jenna didn't know why.

_This is ridiculous! _ She thought to herself. _I can't even live in a home! Pure and utter stupidity! Maybe Jack was right; maybe we shouldn't of told him..._ Her thoughts trailed as she picked up the screaming baby, rocking him in her arms. She looked into his face and smiled. _I'll be a mother someday...the mother of Jack Kelly's children..._

For some strange and unknown reason, it didn't threaten her or scare her. She had three years. Alot could be accomplished. Many people married only a year after they met, it was just Jenna and Jack kind of propelled in that area. It was covered. She exhaled, extending her finger for Roland to hold. She was tired; she hadn't slept hardly in three days.

Roland was no quiet, his bright eyes dancing to her. He smiled when she kissed his hand, and he cooed softly. Such a beautiful baby. Her brother. Honestly, Jenna felt like his mother. It was a good feeling; one that didn't degrade her mother at all, only a feeling which she held inside. Jenna thought of it as, preperation time.

Unfortunealty.

_**The World**_

__Joseph Pulitzer leaned back in his high-backed leather chair, glasses low on his nose. He puffed rythmically on a cigar, the sweet and tangy smoke spreading across his office. He looked around the quiet room, taking in his surroundings. He spotted a newspaper clipping on his dartboard, one of the 'Newsies Banner' he'd received earlier this week. He'd thrown countless darts in it. Jack Kelly's doing. Oh, how he despised that boy!

"Sir," Deets came striding in, back straight as a pin. Pulitzer spun in his chin. "We found the boy."

Pulizter let the cigar go limp on his lower lip. "Ah," He nodded, interlacing his figners together on his desk. "Good, good. Bring him in."

Deets bowed respectivly and nodded, vanishing through the door. A soft click and it closed. Pulitzer waited in the quietness and serenity of his office; his world. He controlled the outer world from his throne; he had everything under control. Even this tiny detail.

"Sir," A knock on the door. Shouts and protests. Pulitzer's curiousity peaked. He straightened his necktie and cleared his throat, putting the cigar in the crystalline ashtray.

"Bring him in, Oscar."

Immediately the oak door kicked open, and in tromped Oscar and Morris, along with their victim; a boy about 17, tall and dark headed. His skin was dark and he was dripping with blood and sweat. Morris had his hands behind him, shoulders jerked back. Pulitzer stared the whizzing boy down.

"Ah, good to see you, Mr. Weston. What brings you to Manhattan once more?"

The boy spit. "Noneo ya concern, Joe."

"I see," Pulitzer rose and walked around the desk, letting his finger slid across the polished top. "None of my business? Everything is my business, Mr. Weston. So. You've come to find your sister you say?"

"How did you know tha-?" His voice trailed. Pulitzer grabbed the boys jaw with his hands and held him tightly, Morris releasing his hands. Pulitzer squeezed, and the boy's face reddened.

"Ears on the street, boy," He chuckled and released him vigorously. He walked back to his desk and whipped around, snarling.

"You know where she is, don't you?" The boy spat.

Indeed, yes. This boy was one of the many on his list of the wanted. He'd stolen some money awhile back for food from Pulitzer's office, and had ransacked some other newspaper stacks, wagons, excetera. He was a pile of trouble. A good asset though. A good asset to hold against Jack and Jenna Kelly. For agreement purposes. Maybe even financial?

Pulitzer had no intention of keeping to the contract. He'd get the money Richard Weston owed; even though he'd claimed the girls dowry from the state. And he'd get Jack's $400 as well. Labor and threats should do it. They were 17 year olds; how difficult could they be? He wasn't one to shrug out of his money; he'd get what he wanted. He always did.

And this boy would help him.

"Perhaps," Pulitzer snapped twice. Morris and Oscar whipped the boy into a chair. "Or perhaps not. That's not the matter. I have some business I need help with," He looked over his glasses to the boy. "With your parents. You're going to help me."

"And if I don't?" The boy spat again, panting heavily.

He snapped once. Morris' knuckles cracked into a fist beside the boy.

"Oh, you will, lad. You don't have a choice."

**. Like? Tell me! Who is the guy? Too many twists? .**


	15. Cowgirl's and Troubles

_The Headline:_ So, sorry it's been so long! I've had major writer's block and I've been SUUUPER busy with school and whatnot. But here I am and please, please, please review! Their highly appriciated! :)

_** Chapter 15**_

Jack followed the never-ending sidewalk, letting his feet carry him. He was thinking alot about what Richard had said about the house. Sure he'd wanted it; the oppurtunity was there! Why not grab the bull by the horns and seize the day? It seemed like a good plan the day before. But not now. Jack's heart twisted when he saw the disappointment cement down in her eyes. He decided he'd get them a house. No matter what. It was the least he could do.

Jenna had changed him, after all. She'd helped him see the need of others. Her situation with Pulitzer had scared respect into him; Jack was no longer the spitfire he once was. He hadn't lost his spunk (heck no!), but he now a rooted respect for his elders. Pulitzer, no, but for everyone else. Jack saw now that families weren't all that bad, and that parents were worth having.

He'd also gained the desire to _start _a family.

It was too early now, of course, but it wouldn't be forever. Jack was finding that he was slowly beginning to take to Jenna. Her calm spirit, he contageous smile. Her way with the boys was amazing. Even her willingness to accept him played him like a string. Jack's heart was softening to the girl; he no longer despised her or her family misfurtune.

Actually, he feared he liked her. Not just the friend like either. Jack's emotions for her were deep; he wanted her to stay with him forever. The way her eyes sparkled in his presence, and the way her laughter rang through him like a bell. She was pure, beautiful, and strong. Just what he needed.

"Jack!"

He broke from his thoughts and spotted Les, David's brother. "Dere's my appwentice!" He dropped to one knees, papers under his arm and welcomed the boy into a monsterous hug. Les rammed into him, his small arms wrapping around's Jack's neck. Jack laughed, loving the feeling to be loved by a younger person; he was loving being somewhat of a father.

"Where ya been, Jack? Ise was missin' ya." Jack laughed again and rustled the boy's hat.

He chuckled. "Eh, well, Ise had some fam-i-ly mattas ta take carah."

Les looked down at the mention of Jack's family. "Oh. Ise forgot: yas married an all."

Jack rose and dusted off his backside. "Don't get sa down, Les!" He scooped the boy up and set him on his shoulders. "Yas still my favor-ite boy!"

"But ya spend all yer time wid Cowgoil."

Cowgoil? What was he talking about. "Huh? Whoya talkin' 'bout?"

"Jenna," Les said, looking up. "Didn't ya know hers newsie-name?"

Jack shook his head. "Nah. Start talkin', Les."

"Well, ya see, Jack," He cleared his throat. "Onceya intraduced 'er an all, Crutchy add da idea of newsie-namin' her. We called er Cowgoil because your Cowboy and she's ya wife an all. Pwetty smart, huh?"

Jack was beaming by now. "Pwetty smawt's wight," He said, his insides slowly beginning to melt. "Dat's niceoya."

Les shrugged on his shoulders. "I betchya didn't know about da new kid."

"New kid? Who?"

He set the boy down. "Pulitza's new kid an all. He found him and whatnot."

"Who? Names, give me somdin' Les!"

Les began. "His name is Brandon. Everyone calls 'im Brandy. Pulitza found 'im and Weazel brough im down da udda day," He shrugged. "I guess he's looking for his sista."

Jack's body froze. "Ya know who dat would be?"

"Nah. He udn't say."

Without another word, Jack suddenly felt hot breath on his neck. He spun around, taking a step backward. Jack's papers went flying into the street, and his hand stung suddenly. He shook it off, and looked to the bigger man in front of him. Two on the one's either side, and all were wearing tailored suits and mafia hats. Jack's pulse began to rise.

"Get outta hereh, Les! Go!" He turned around, stomping towards the boy and flapping his hands to scram. Les' eyes widened and the boy took off, into the mobs of people. If anyone could see what was happening, no one cared.

Jack was about to take off after Les, taking a step forward, but then was spun around. He ducked a punch and dodged to the left a right hook, but then was squared with a throw to the left. His world spun a brief moment; the momentum behind the punch far too great to walk off. He tried to stable himself, but he couldn't. His world swam.

"Why don't we go and see yer little whore, Sullivan?" The voice was deep and raspy, and Jack couldn't make out the face. His first impulse was Pulitzer.

A huge hand found his mouth and a large arm wrapped around his torso. The man must've weighted a least 300 pounds. Jack saw black spots dance across his eyes, and then they stilled, turning into deep blackness. The last thought he had was Jenna.

_** The World**_

"...I figger if we kill da parents, that's 'bout two grand right dere," The young man fingered a cigar from his jacket-pocket. He brought it out and lit a match on the bottom of his dress shoes.

"And the baby?"

The man wrinkled his nose. "Eh, nuttin' dere," He said nonchalantly. "Da parent's are wud much, much mawr, Mr. Pulitza."

The old gray man nodded slowly. "I see. Do what you must, but I want the girl, and Sullivan, alive."

"Aw's Ise interested in is da goil," The young man looked up. "Past relations an all."

Joseph nodded slowly. "Not until the job's done. Our man is working on it. He'll have the girl in my office in 12 hours."

The young man smiled wickedly. "Oh? Well, me's boys are on it as well," He puffed the cigar. "dey's on dere way ta da house."

The old man smiled evilly. "Wonderful, Mr. Kravack. Wonderful."

"And what da ya want outta dis entire ting?"

"Just my money," The man stared him down. "And the revenge I owe Mr. Sullivan."

_**. Alright. Here's the twist: Brandon is Jenna's brother and is forced to bring her to Pulitzer. Kravack's info will come later. Pulitzer wants his money [more acutally] and isn't keeping the contract. Jack's falling for Jenna, and Jenna is beginning to see the light of this relationship. Does that help a little? .**_


	16. Point Blank

**AN:** Sorry it's been so long! I've been super busy with school and/or other stories, but I'm here now, so please enjoy! And also: I need some more reviews on this one, so tell me how you like it.I forgot about the verses! Here's some more! :)

_**The deeper your love, the higher it goes; every cloud is a flag to your faithfulnessm soar high in the skies, O God! Cover the entire earth with your glory! Psalm 57: 10-11**_

**Disclaimer: Nope. Only Jenna and other unrecognized characters! ;)**

**XXX**

Jenna was stirring the soup on the stove when she heard shuffling behind her. She straightened and set the wooden spoon on the counter, and rushed immediately to help her slowly walking mother to a chair at the table.

"Mom!" She took her arm. "What are you doing out of bed?" She chided softly, kicking out a chair with her foot. Her mother sat with a plop and pulled her cloth robe around her tightly. Jenna rushed back to her room and grabbed Fiona's slippers and a heavy blanket.

"Here. Warm up," She tossed the blanket over her shoulders and slipped her mother's feet into the slippers. She relaxed when something was between her feet and the cold floor. Jenna grabbed her mother's hand and kissed it, messaging it while looking up into her eyes. "What are you doing up? Why aren't you resting?"

"I-I wanted to come and talk with you," Fiona smiled and touched her cheek. "You had a question earlier?"

Jenna nodded and her face flushed. "Oh, yes. Hold on a minute," She went to retrieve the crying Roland. "Mom, I uh-"

"Yes?"

Jenna seated herself, rocking Roland slowly. "I wanted to ask you something. About; well, relationships."

Her mother laughed quietly. "That's what this is about? Jenna dear, you're bright red! Don't be so nervous," She squeezed her hand across the table. "I'm here if you need me."

"I know," She smiled weakly. "It just seemed funny to ask."

"Nothing is funny when you're nervous," Fiona said. "Now. What's the question?"

Jenna sighed and began quietly. "Is it wrong for me to feel, uh, _strongly _for Jack? Even after what we've been through?"

Fiona nodded, looking at Roland. "Let me hold him," Jenna handed the bundle to her. "Well, Jenna. I don't know what God thinks about all of this." She smiled to the baby. "But I do know you have a right to fall in love. And love is a fickle thing, darling."

"I know,"

Fiona chuckled. "You can't really help if you fall in love. It does it on its own. It doesn't matter the person; it could be your greatest enemy. Love is an unstoppable force. You can't get in the way of it." She bobbed the baby up and down. "Jack is a wonderful young man. He is charming. You're circumstance is very unique," She looked up to Jenna. "But if you love him-"

"I don't know if I do," Jenna sighed. "It's only been four or five weeks." She smiled at Roland. "I don't know about love, but I've slowly began to warm up to him, Mama." Jenna said quietly. "It's like...like a poem," She said. "It starts off hard to write and rhymn, but halfway through it gets easier. It started off miserable for me and Jack, I cried for hours, Mama. But now; now that I know him better; he's my friend. I'm starting to see the light."

"And the marriage?"

Jenna shook it off. "It's just something to keep us closer;" She smiled. "We kinda look at it as something that was a twist of fate."

"Well, that's a good way to put it, Angelcake. God's ways aren't our ways, Jenna. You're together for a purpose. It'll all pan out, I promise."

"I love you, Mama." Jenna said, tears glistening in her eyes. "I love you so much." She reached across the table and hugged her gently.

"Where's your father?"

Jenna wrinkled her face. "I dunno, I think maybe outside-"

"WESTON!"

Jenna jumped up from her seat and ran for the window. It was an unsual voice. "What in the name of-" Three men; one small and two larger ones came up the walk, Jack's arms gripped by the two large one. Jenna's eyes widened and her fear spiked. Pulitzer had his name scribbled all over this one! The call came again, only this time he was on the front porch.

"Papa!" She ran through the house and hollared through the back door. "Papa!"

She ran back towards the house. "Mama, go back to bed, take Rola-"

"Richard Wesson!" They pounded on the door. Jenna's heart was in his throat.

Richard ran through the hallway. "Jenna! Fiona, get bac-"

"We have da boy!"

Jenna's heart dropped. "Papa, they have Jack," She whimpered.

He nodded and embraced her. "Fetch my gun from the closet. Then help your mother get to the back room, take Roland," He whispered. Jenna grabbed the baby did as she was ordered.

It was too late.

The door slammed down to the floor, Richard running for his wife. She clutched to him as they stepped through, two big men holding the limp and unconcious Jack. Fiona trembled in his arms. They recognized the men as Joey Kravack and his goons; men they'd known earlier in life; when he and Jenna were around the same age. Richard was filled with fear.

"Whattya want?" He hollared.

Kravack searched the kitchen and the living room. "Nuttin' 'o ya concarn, gramps," He snapped his fingers. Jack was thrown to the floor, unconcious. "Find da goil," Kravack ordered. He fired a round into the air. "Jenna! C'mon out and see ya old froind, Joey Kravack!"

He laughed and fired another shot.

Jenna squealed, rocking the sobbing Roland in her arms. She quickly reacted to the gunfire, slipping through the door heading for the back door that led outside. Quickly tip-toeing she slipped out the door with Roland, hand over his mouth. Her entire body was shaking, and she was petrified. What had they done with Jack? Her parents? The gunfire? It played in a blur in her mind. She prayed a silent prayer, slipping under the back deck in with the mud and grass; trying to quiet Roland. She covered his mouth and rocked him back and forth, crying muffled sobs in her dark and damp prison.

_God, please, protect Mama and Papa, and Jack. Please, please let Jack be alive._

Tears dripped down her face.

In the kitchen, Joey held the gun in Richard's face. "Tell me where da goil is, Richy," He taunted. The two men seized his ill wife and she hung weakly in their hands. Richard said a silent prayer for Jenna and shook his head. He couldn't let these ruffians have his daughter. He'd die before he let them touch her. She was his only daughter; and he'd lost a son already. He couldn't lose another child.

"No," Richard breathed.

The gun cocked. "Well then. Bye, bye, Daddy,"

The gun fired.

...Twice.

_**AN: Short and suspenseful! Tell me what you think, everyone! :)**_


	17. That October Day

**AN:** _**So here I am, with another update! Thanks for reading and reviewing, but it doesn't stop here! I'll ask you to do it again; only try and make it more this time, ok? Here's the verse I promised, so God bless! **_

_**May God who gives patience, steadiness, and encouragement help you to live in complete harmony with each other.**__ Romans 15:5_

Read on, everyone!

"17"

"A'right, boys, let's get outta hereh," Joey twirled the trigger-cage of the revolver on his pointer finger. The bloodstained still bodies of Richard and Fiona Weston littered the floor, and the guy on the floor was rousing. He sneered and puffed on a cigar. "Wese'll get the dame lattah, let's scram!"

The group left quickly, taking the past five minutes mysteries with them.

~_**Jenna~**_

Jenna sobered herself up as best she could, her body still trembling. Roland whimpered quietly in her arms, and she bobbed him up and down to quiet him. She crawled out from the mud and grass, her hand slipping in the cool mud. She gripped the bundle tightly so she wouldn't drop him.

She heard no movement, no voices. Her heart slowed into almost a stop. She climbed the stairs quietly and slapped the screen door open. She entered the hallway, trying to prepare herself for what she saw.

Nothing could prepare her.

Jenna stopped in the entry of the small kitchen. The smell of blood and gunpowder immediately hit her like wave of cold, hard reality. Tears welled in her eyes and Jenna knew all the color in her body was completely gone. The sheer shock and terror inside her came out in a piercing scream. Roland wailed instantly and she set the baby in the sink; in case he rolled around.

"Mama...Papa..." She sobbed uncontrollably at their sides. Her mother's crystal blue eyes were open and lifeless; blood running from the corner of her mouth. The fresh hole in her chest was smeared with the now life-less blood from her body. With a shaky hand, Jenna touched her face. "I'm so sorry..." She sobbed. She laid her head on her mother's stomach; not caring if the blood seeped into her hair and skin.

"Papa...Papa?" The shock of her father's lifeless and weaponless hands overtook her. She rose to her feet and shakily rose, trembling as she walked. "Papa!" She screamed again. She tripped over her feet and tumbled down next to him. "Papa...please...wake up, it's-it's Mama," She sobbed like a small child, the wails racking her body. She curled up next to him and let her tears sink onto the floor.

"Please, please wake up!" She sat on her knees and brought his head up on her lap. She stroked his hair and cried harder. Jenna could hardly see through the tears. They stopped the world. Her body told her the world was over...but her heart told her it wasn't nearly the end.

Roland's whimpers and cries blurred in the backround. Her world was like a picture: touchable, livable, but only at a standstill. Her throat constricted tighter with each wail. Then her heart stopped for a brief instant as she looked to the sky and screamed.

"God, WHY? What did I do to deserve this!" She didn't expect an answer from the Almighty; but it surely as day came.

_**Be still, dear one. Know that I am God; and that I hold you more precious than silver...**_

Her veins burned with anger. "Why did You take them! WHY? Roland needs my father and mother...I need them! Why?" She sobbed, her bloody hands now covering her face.

_**Peace. Be at peace and know that I am God.**_

__Then silence.

_**~Jack~**_

__Jack stirred in the living room, slowly coming back from his time in darkness. He rolled onto his side and put a hand to his throbbing head. Piercing voices surrounded him and overtook his senses. Jack recognized the scream of a baby; Roland perhaps, but the other was so unfamiliar. Anguished, labored and sorrowed; he listened. His eyes failed him for a few moments, but his hearing was sharp.

So were his emotions.

"Oh crap-" He moaned, trying to sit up. "Jenna-" His head swam as he laid back downed. "What...happen.."

It hit him suddenly. The mafia looking men. Pulitzer. Les. The alley. He blinked a few times, trying to remember after he was dizzy. Nothing came to mind. Then he realized he was knocked out most of the time. His jaw was swelled, and bruised, but he tried to stand to his feet. With a wobbly attempt, he did so.

Jack walked himself towards the kitchen. Why did it smell like gunpowder, cigars and...he sniffed he air. Blood? Panic and fear hit him like a load of bricks. Someone had been killed. But who was it? His mind immediately thought if Jenna, then Roland. Maybe himself; and this was his eternity.

No. Those cries couldn't be his eternity.

He walked into the kitchen, like a drunken pirate. Jack stumbled over something. He caught himself and looked down. His eyes widened and he jumped onto the counter. A sudden chill ran over him. Then he realized who it was and kneeled down next to him.

Richard.

He was laying in his own pool of blood, a bullet hole in his chest. His lifeless eyes had already began to haze over, and his skin was cold and life was gone from him. Jack felt for a pulse, stupidly, but found none. His hand slipped to his side. Richard was dead.

"Mista..." Jack could hardly form the words. "Mistah Weston?" He croaked.

The corpse didn't move.

Jack looked then to the right of the man. What he saw disturbed him greatly; not just his physical self, but his emotional one as well. Jack found unexpected tears in his eyes and he got up and walked over the void body of Fiona Weston.

Her beautiful dark hair was matted in her own blood, and tears were etched all over her face and neck. Her eyes too had began to haze over, and her skin was already turning white; thanks to her death and already ill state. The front of robe was spotted with blood and a hole. Jack let the tears fall softly and silently onto his cheeks.

Jack had formed an unexpected bond with this woman. She was like his mother; soft and caring. She played a role which he knew was a mother's place inside of him. It had been the same way with David's mother, Esther. Both of these woman played big roles in his life. He guessed it was the boy inside of him needing a mother.

Jack took his hand and clasped hers, letting a sob escape him. He pressed her limp hand to his forehead and then looked up at her face; kissing her hand politely. He'd adored this woman; even in the short time of knowing her; he loved her so much. Like his own mother he'd never known.

"Mrs. Weston..." He let his voice trail.

_Who did this?_

Then the cries pressed into his thoughts again. The cries were loud and sharp, edging into his mind and overtaking his ears. Giving him a grade-A headache.

He raised and followed the noise. A blue blanket, smeared with mud and water. He reached his hand inside the sink and pulled away the blanket. Jack blinked twice. Roland was there, sobbing, tears dripping down his face and his face was beet red from wailing. Jack immdiately picked up the baby boy, his heart reaching for him as well as his hands. Roland screamed as loud as his small lungs would allow him.

"Whassa mattah, Ro? Tell ya ol' pal Jack, eh?" He whispered cooly. The boy reached his hands out for Jack, and Jack gave him a finger to wrap his small hands around. He headed for the living room when he stopped and Jack's eyes widened.

"I don't under...stand..." Came the cry from the hallway. "Why...?"

Sobs followed. A disorientated Jenna bumped into walls, apparently blinded by the tears he knew flooded her cheeks. Jack immdiately stepped for her, and watched her stumble through the screen door and outside. Jack whipped into the bedroom, set Roland down in the cradle. He then dodged out of the house and down the back-porch steps.

"WHY?" She screamed, dropping to her knees on the side-walk. Her hair was fallen in places from her bun, and her clothes were wet, bloody and muddy. Jack jumped the railing and slapped onto the grass, jogging for her.

Jenna sat in a sobbing heap, hands over her face. Tears dripped through her fingers; and she wailed as if she was dying. Jack dropped to his knees in front of her and pulled her hands away from her face. They were ice cold.

She looked up to him; face swollen and drenched in tears, dirt and tinges of blood. Her eyes searched him, his to hers as well. He gripped her wrists and let her pour everything into him. He felt his heart jerk out to her in his chest. Jack denied access to the tears pulling in his eyes and took shallow breathes. Roland's cries were muffled inside the house. Besides that, Jenna's sniffling was the only noise in the backyard.

Then her eyes wattered all over again, and she sniffled. She leaned forward, her head touching onto his chest. Jack took her in his arms and embraced her, her cheek to his pecks. She cried into him, her entire body shaking with the force behind the pain. The sorrow inside of her was so deep; like the ocean of the sky. He pulled her into him and she gripped Jack with enough force to break her fingers. Jack didn't care.

He sat outside, on that October afternoon, and let his best friend cry on his shoulder.

_**That's so sad! I hope it was good, and I'll explain a little more on Joey, Pulitzer and Brandon next chapter! But not until I get some reviews! The faster you do so, the faster the update comes! Thanks again and God bless! :)**_


	18. Author's Note

**~Author's Note~**Thanks to all the loyal reviews and readers who love this story! So, we're doing a little re-cap here. I know it's a bit complicated, but it'll clear up a little! Let's review:

Chapter 1 was introduced with Jack in "choins" and seated before Synder. A contract was talked about. Then Jenna was introduced on the roof of her home. She was brutally taken; with her family; to see Pulitzer; Mr. Evil himself. Then the contract was discussed, and the two teenagers were wed! Not exactly a happy day.

In chapter 14; a boy; aged 17; was brought into the story [you all thought it was Jack at first, didn't ya? Writers trick! Teehee]. His name is Brandon; Brandy otherwise known as. He was so far unmentioned before chapter 14. Now he's here. Brandon is looking for his sister; who Jack has recently found as Jenna.

Now Jenna's mother, in chapter 12; asked Jack if Jenna wore a ring on her finger. Of course; being as broke as he is; Jack couldn't afford one. So Jack said no; and he was awarded with Jenna's grandmother's ring. It is still in his possesion. [And you all thought I'd forgotten. Phhhhht, NO!] He has yet to give it to her.

At this point, a relationship has formed between man and wife. A foundation; of friendship; gradually building into what we call 'puppy love'. Cute and fluffy, I know. :)

We all know Jenna' mother; Fiona, was recently ill. With what, they had no idea. She was just sick; this bringing them together even closer as a family. Then she progressed a little.

Jack and Jenna found a house owned by Pulitzer. They wanted to move into it and make it their official home. [Problem!] Jenna's father said no way. [previously he said not to interfere with Joe anymore!]

Now it gets tricky. Joey Kravack [you'll find out later] came into the picture. He's a mafia dude; who hooked up with Jenna a few years ago. He's a real bad-to-the-bone-guy and was hired by Joe to bring hell to earth! [BTW, Joe has no intentions of keeping to the contract. But then again; Jack and Jenna are breaking the rules, right?]

So then the bad news comes. Jenna's parents are brutally killed by Joey; while she's protecting Roland under the porch in the backyard. Jack was unconcious, thanks to Kravack; and now he just found out the bad news. Last time we left them, Jack was comforting Jenna outside on 'that October afternoon'.

So, that's a recap, to refreshen you! No, this is not the only update for the night [i hope] and I'll get to typing! Be blessed, everyone, and look forward to more! Thanks again! :)

~The Author


	19. Relativly A Coinsidence

_~Author's Note~_

I'm here! Sorry it's been so long! Yikes! :(

_Thy word is a lamp unto my feet and a light unto my path. _**Psalm 119:105**

_**~19~**_

__Jenna lived in silence. She worked harder, spoke less, and cried more. Her life was consumed by nothing more than her parents memory, constant questions to the heavenlies, and her baby brother. Jack was anything but distant, she kept him that way, and the newsies treaded softly. She'd come to cling to Jack, the man she called husband, and found herself slowly yet entirely surrending her heart to him. She didn't care. The Weston's home was her prison; and church was her escape.

Her parents had been buried by Denton and Medda; who covered the expenses. Jack was kind enough to move their things into her parent's home; and give Roland his name. Jenna thought nothing of it. She was a shell to the outside world.

It was evening now, Jenna working hard on an stew she'd cut vegetables for all day. Her hair was disarrayed, sweat beading above her eyes, she remembered the pie she'd put into the oven. Shifting towards the stove, she walked over and reached inside. Her mother plagued her mind; bringing back memories of long winter days in the kitchen. In _this _kitchen. In _Mama's _kitchen.

"OUCH!" She screamed, her bare hand touching the hot wire rack. She heard the sizzle of the hot oven on her hand, and pulled back as if it were a snack. Fighting tears, she gripped her wrist and plunged it into the icy water she'd used to clean vegetables from mother's garden. Tears escaped her as she let the hand hang limp in the sink.

_Oh Mama... _

Without warning, Jack burst in through the door, shirt unbuttoned and sweat beading between his pecks. He breathed shallowly, having heard her scream. Jack kicked the door closed behind him and approached her. Her hand was in the sink, tears dripping down her cheeks, and back hunched. The sight made his heart jerk.

"Wha happened?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. She grabbed the front of his shirt and sobbed into him. Jack smoothed her hair and set his chin atop her head. Her body racked with each of her sobs. Jack had taken it upon himself, as her friend and husband, to at least _try _to develop some emtion for her.

And he did.

Her every movement made him hot, and her smile (which he rarely saw) made his insides flip and flop in every directions. Her laugh had made his knees weak, and just the brush of her hand gave him the willies. But not only that, the fact she was working for him, as a wife, fufilling her duty, made his heart swell for her. Jack had devloped a crush for this girl.

'Puppy love' they called it.

"Jen, Jen, hun, c'mon," He tipped her chin to look at her. "Tell Jack wha happened?"

She sniffled and smile. "I hate to cry about it," She pulled her hand from the sink. "It's childish."

He grabbed her hand. She looked sheepishly at him. Jack's eyes widened as he looked at her swelled hand. He looked at her and she shrugged.

"What happened to youse hand?"

She pulled it back. "Stove,"

"No, not stove. Yas was dinkin' about ya mama again, weren't ya?"

Jenna nodded slowly. "Yes."

He sighed. "Jenna, it's been a week..."

"A week? That's all that I'm supposta grieve Jack? A week!" She exploded. "You don't understand! They were _my parents, _Jack! Parents!"

He raised his hands. "I'm sahrry, Jen, I don't know what-"

"Oh Jack!" She choked, gripping her wrist. "Why would God do such a thing? Why?" She croaked.

He took her in his arms again. "Dere's a time fer evrydin' dollface," He smiled. "Der's a poipase fer dis."

"For what?"

"I dunno," He sighed. "I juss know God'll get us drew dis."

She fell into his arms and they stood there.

~Later~

"We're coming!" Jenna announced the next morning. She closed the door behind her. Roland cooed in her arms, hands reaching up to grab one of her curls. Walking slowly down the steps, Jenna smiled and let him grip her pointer finger. She wished she were him; not knowing about any of this. It was good of Jack to give Roland his name. He'd even started calling him Ro or Rolly, whichever worked at the time. Jenna was glad Jack had taken the role of his father.

"Ready?" Jack asked, smiling down to the baby. Jenna nodded and they walked across the street. She smiled smally and felt the dullness in her own eyes. Jack helped them across the street and they joined the busy crowds of Manhattan.

"Oh, it's good to breath fresh air!" She said quietly, transfering Roland into her other arm. She folded the blanket back from his face, so he could breath as well. Jack took her free hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Yea, Ise'd figgahed ya needed some," He shrugged. "So, ya upta sellin' some papes taday?"

She caught his stare. "If I'm with you, yes."

Jack's heart stopped. He felt his face brighten to a red shade. He squeezed her hand tighter and tried to cool his flaming emotions, his insides uncooperative to the order. His stomach did a twist. It was the first real step towards the voice of their relationship. Jack knew he wanted to start something more with her. It had been a month and a half since they'd met. They'd shared more with each other than either could imagine. It was time to officially ask her on a date.

He just didn't know when.

"Jacky-boy! Jenna!" Race ran out to meet them. "Goodta see ya!" Both shushed him quickly, and Roland blinked, yawning once. Jack took the boy from her so she could embrace Les, who ran towards them.

"Hey, cutie," She said. "Howya doin'?"

"Good. You ok?" He asked, referring to the incident.

She closed her eyes and nodded slowly, opening them again. "Just fine."

"There's some familiar faces," David said, pushing by the crowd of boys now gathered around them. "Long time no see." She shook his hand. "How're ya holding up?"

"Fine. It's hard. But I'm getting there." Lies. All lies. Inside she was a wreck, crying hysterically for help and begging God for answers. She was _not _fine.

"Well, look who we have here?" David said, eyes raising. "A new addition to the family? Already?"

Jack snorted. "Na don't go jumpin' da gun yet, Davey," He winked. "Dis' Roland, Jenna's bruddah."

The boys grinned. "We'se nevah had a baby in da gang befah!"

They didn't seem a bit disturbed. They each took turns holding the baby, Race blessing him in Italian and Mush making baby noises and faces. David held him normally, having experienced it before, and Crutchy just made faces as David held him. It was a funny sight. Seeing such rough boys melt under the charms of a baby. It was funny.

"Is we gunna sell some papes or stand around pushin' daises all day?" Jack asked, taking the baby. "Gettah work, fellas!"

They grumbled, promising to stop by and talk later, muttering as they left. Les and David hung around, talking, Jack scooping up the little boy in his arms. Les beamed and Jenna smiled, bobbing her brother up and down. She felt better socializing.

"So, whattya plan on doing now?" David asks, not brining up Brandon Weston; the boy looking for Jenna. He thought it wasn't a good idea to tell her just yet. She might die. Or worse.

"I dunno," Jack sighed. "Wese livin' in da house now," He looked to her. "Iseis plannin' on findin' da peopah who killed Jen's parents. Dey's gunna get a word outtah me!"

"Jack, please," Jenna touched his arm. "Calm down."

David's eyes raised. "Oh, well, then, ah, we'd better let you to get to selling. We'll see ya later, Jack," He did a spit shake with Jack, and then kissed Jenna's cheek. Les smiled and waved and then they walked off towards the paper stand.

"What are you thinking!"

Jack's eyes raised. "Wha?"

"Saying all that? Are you nuts?" She asked, stepping towards him. "You're crazy!"

Jack laughed. "What? It's true, Jenna!" He began walking beside her. She too Roland a little roughly. "I'll hurt anyone who dinks dey can get away wid dat!"

Jenna rolled her eyes. "Don't go around saying things you don't mean," She sighed. "And besides that, violence isn't the answer Jack." She said quietly. "It isn't what the Lord wants."

"Whatter ya sayin', Jen," He answered. "Why would God have yer parents dead if He cares!"

"Jack!" She spun around. "You said you knew God at one point in your life," She sneered. "You figure it out!"

She left him, weaving through the crowds, Roland in her arms. Jack ran his hands through his hair and watched him go.

"Jenna! Jenna Weston Kelly!" He called after her. "Jen, please!"

He felt a sudden hand on his shoulder. "You _know _girl?"

"Know er?" Jack spun around, taking a step back. "Ise is married to her!"

The boy, about his age, let his hand drop. His eyes widened. "Married?"

"Yea. Dat a problem?"

The guy swallowed. "You mind if I ask your name?"

"No, only If Ise get yers."

He extended his hand. "Brandon. Brandon Weston."

Jack gave a shocked expression. "Weston?" He clearned his throat. "Oh, me name's Jack. Jack Kelly." He took Brandon's hand.

"Yea. I think we need to talk, Jack."

_**. Oh! Please read on and review! .**_


	20. Heavenly Countinance

Me again! I'm back; and thanks for reading this far! I promise It'll get interesting, now that Brandon is in the picture. But what of Jenna? What will happen to her, you ask? Just read and find out! We'll do a little time jump, to speed things up, but please, please, please, review this chapter! K?

_A_nd the word was made flesh, and dwelt among us, (and we beheld his glory, the glory as of the only begotten of the Father,) full of grace and truth. _**John 1: 14 **__(KJV)_

_Read on! Thanks! _

"20"

Jack had taken to new newsie, Brandon, down to Tibby's after Jenna left in a huff with Roland. They enjoyed a decent lunch; talking (actually Jack did most of the listening). He seemed like a nice guy; hard working and diligent in his search for his family. Jack admired him.

"What bringsya to Manhattan?" Jack asked, plucking a piece of bread into his mouth. Brandon smiled and looked into his glass. "Anydin' imparticular?"

"Funny you asked," He chuckled. "It's a long story."

Jack snorted. "It's not like Ise busy."

"Well..." His voice trailed off. "It started when I was 12, and my sister was 11..."

_~Flashback~_

_ "No, Brandy, you can't go!" The little curly brown haired girl clung to her brother's arm, tears pouring like waterfalls down her cheeks. "Please, please don't go!" She sobbed quietly, throwing the blankets off her legs, not letting his arm go._

_ "I have to go, Jenny," He whispered. "I can't stay here anymore."_

_She made a face. "But why not?"_

_ "Because;" He looked down. "Mama and Papa can't feed us both anymore, Jenny. Try an understand that. Ise the oldest of our family; and I have to go. It'll only be awhile, I promise." He threw his sack out onto the shingled roof. He stepped out the window. _

_ "How long is awhile?" She sobbed harder._

_He smiled. "A few months."_

_ "But why?"_

_Brandy made a face. "The war is makin' it hard to buy food, Jenny! Papa can't work any harder to feed us. Got that? Do you want all of us to die?"_

_ "No; but I want you to stay."_

_ "I can't. I gottah go, Jenny. But I love you. Youse my best friend; even ifya are my sister." He hugged her through the window. She clung to him tightly. "None o' this is your fault."_

_ "If I wouldn't of been born, Mama and Papa wouldn't haveta be so sad!" She sobbed._

_ "It's not your fault," He pulled away. "I love you, Jenny. Tell Mama and Papa I love them too. Good-bye, Jenny; I'll be back soon. I promise."_

_ Soon was never farther away._

_~End Flashback~_

"...but I'm looking for my sister," He fiddled with the root-beer glass. He looked so depressed; the color drained from his face. Brandon was 17 years old, Jack's age, and had been away from home 5 years. Jack stared at him with respect and awe. It took guts to be this guy. "Jenna Weston." He concluded.

Jack's eyes widened and he choked on his drink. "Whaddya say?"

"My sister, Jenna Weston. I'm trying to find her."

Jack messaged he back of his neck. "Well, Brandon, ya see hereh, Ise...uh...I happenta know where your sistah is." It seemed easier to say in his head. But he put it into words the best he could.

His eyes brightened and color returned to his face. He looked 12-years-old again. "Really? You do?" Brandon's voice was filled with excitement; and Jack thought he'd start shaking. He slid is glass towards the window.

"Yep. I'll takeya to see er." He said, looking out the window. "But there is one ding I should tell ya."

Brandon began gathering his leather bag. "Yea? What's that?"

Jack swallowed, putting a fist to his mouth, squeezing his eyes shut. "Ise is married to ya sistah." He said solumnly. Brandon dropped the glass he'd been drinking out of, it crashing to the floor; spilling root-beer everywhere.

Jack thought his heart would explode. His stomach soured; turned into a thousand tight knots. It was the shock of her parents death all over again. The pain he felt in his heart returned twice as strong as he looked into Brandon Weston's eyes; which seemed to lose their life completely. Jack swallowed once and stared up at him from his seat.

"Y-you...you're...you're-what?" Brandon managed.

Jack hung his head. "It'sa long story, Brandy." He got up and grabbed his hat, setting some coins on the table. Shoving his hands deep into his pockets, Jack led the way out of Tibby's; the door jingling closed behind them.

_~Jenna~_

_ The nerve of him saying that! Jack has no more power than any other kid in this blasted city! _Jenna kicked at a stray can in her way. Roland was asleep in the crook of her arm, her other filled with 20 papers for the day. Her insides burned with anger; every fiber of her being torched with rage at him. He couldn't stop anything. Jack couldn't change anything. Couldn't **do** anything. _He doesn't even believe in God! Why, Lord, do you have me married to someone who doesn't know you? Or who's turned away from you at that? Why, can you tell me? Why all these problems?_

_**My ways are not your ways, beloved.**_

___But why? _She didn't expect an answer. _He doesn't trust you, God. He doesn't love you like I do. You say not to unequally yoke with someone who is not your equal. Jack Kelly is not my equal! I don't understand..._

_**Be still, and know that I am God, beloved. Wait on the Lord. Trust me. Just trust me. **_

She groaned, dodging a produce cart. _Why do you send me down a road, which will only lead to heartbreak? That's all I can ask anymore: why? Will he learn to trust you? Does my parents death mean anything to him? When will you reunite me with my family? When will I _**have** _a family?_

_**There is a time for everything, beloved. His time will come.**_

___But God..._

Nothing. Jenna had lost the argument; which she should've known she would. She shook the thoughts from her head. God knew what was going to happen. He had everything under control. Jenna just had to trust. But hadn't she trusted enough? Hadn't she devoted her life since she was a little girl? Why was God turning away? Maybe the only one turning away was her.

"Young lady," A tap came on her shoulder. She turned around to find an elderly woman extending a coin to her. "I'd like to buy a paper."

She nodded. "Oh, sure," She handed her one and took the coin. "Thank you."

"You look upset," she said. "And flushed. Are you well?"

Jenna smiled softly. She found it odd a stranger would ask such a question. "I've had a hard couple of days. That's all. You wouldn't understand." She turned to go, but the woman touched her arm. Jenna looked to her, careful not to speak too loudly, in fear of waking Roland.

"But I can understand, deary." Her eyes met Jenna's. "Come. Let me buy you something to eat, darling. You might be surprised who is willing to listen."

"But I-I don't have time..."

The old woman laughed. "There is a time for everything."

Jenna stopped dead in her tracks, eyes moistening. Jenna closed her eyes and worried her lower lip, looking down at the slumbering baby boy in her arms. _You are a good God. Thank you._

_~The World~_

"You _what_?" Joseph demanded, slamming his fist against the table. "I specifically, _specifically _told you, Kravack, to bring the girl to me!"

"Ya said ya uddah man was goin' ta do it!" He raised his hands. "Ise juss did me job is all."

Joseph glared. "I said I wanted her here!" He sneered, setting the cigar in the crystal ashtray.

"I don't mattah anyway," Joey tapped the contract from his desk. "Looks like youse ain't a man 'a word anyway, Joe," He wrinkled his nose. "Membah connsummation? A month aftah da weddin'? Well Ise can tell ya dey ain't dun it, Joe, and it's been almost a month an' a half!" He pointed his finger at him. "Befah ya go slingin' accusations, Joe, check youself at da door." He slapped the desk. "Ise don't want da goil anymore, Joe. Ise'll expect me pay in da mail next week." He snapped twice. "Good-day, Joe."

Joe swore under his breath as Joey Kravack walked out the door.

_~Author's Note~_

Yes, FYI, that was supposed to be God. NO FLAMERS PLEASE!

But, thanks for reading! More of Brandon and Jack next; and more of the Old Mystery Woman. Please review, I need more than two per chapter! Thanks alot and God bless you all so much! Happy Holidays! :)


	21. Reunited

_Let's continue, shall we? Thanks for reading!_

_I close my letter with these last words: Be Happy. Grow in Christ. Pay attention to what I have said. Live in harmony and peace. And may the God of love and peace be with you. 2 Corinthians 13:11_

_Read on! ;)_

_"21"_

"Water's fine, thanks." Jenna rubbed her hands together under the table. The woman, who she'd come to know simply as Eliza held Roland, rocking him gently in her frail arms. Jenna was thankful for the relief in arms; she was free to stretch them as she pleased. Roland cooed quietly at the woman's touch.

"So, deary, about this misunderstood anger," Eliza's eyes bored into her. "Would you like to share the burden?"

Jenna sighed. Honestly, she didn't want to. But she knew she had to. God had given her someone to talk too; to share the burden. It was a painful thing to talk about, all of it. She hated to. But then she thought of Jack...those brown eyes smiling to her, that accent saying her name. His strong embrace holding her close. It brough shiver's down her spine.

"I'm listening."

"Oh, sorry," Jenna cleared her throat. "Well, Mrs. Eliza,"

"Eliza's fine."

Jenna nodded. "Eliza. It all started a little under two months ago..."

So Jenna explained. About her father's debt to Joe Pulitzer, the birth of her baby brother. Then she told her about Jack; who she was forced to marry to save herself and her brother; and how miserable it was. She told Eliza how much fear she still had; about being near him, but was mixed with a certain feeling of emotion she couldn't describe. Also she told her about the newsies, the small room, the pain of seperation from her parents. Then it boiled down to her parents death; and her raging emotions to Jack. All this she told in the corse of an hour or so.

"It seems to me," Eliza smiled, bobbing the baby boy up and down. "That you're in love."

Jenna dropped her fork onto her plate. "What?"

"Or puppy love anyway. You say you hate him," Eliza chuckled. "But then you can't explain the friendship you have with him. Your anger is shortlived for the lad but the fear you have of him hurting you is small. It seems to me, Jenna dear, that you love the boy."

"You're mistaken," She said coldy. "I don't love him. I've only known him a little under two months! It's not possible."

Eliza's face coiled into a wrinkled brow. "Listen to me. My Henry; my dear husband rest his soul, met me the night of the 15th birthday. In over an hour I knew I was supposed to marry him."

"How though?"

"Confirmation in my heart and spirit," She said simply. "Love is fickle, Jenna dear. It happens so quickly that you can't even determine when it started. When you're close to someone and tell them your secrets and trust them, you kind of just...slip away into their arms. Most likey the case if it's a man," Eliza smiled and reached across the table. "You just have to let God work at him, Jenna. It takes time to find the Lord. If Jack is supposed to be your husband, then by golly he will be!"

"I don't have time to wait that long."

"You're so young," She gave Jenna a pitied look. "And so his he. You have your entire lives ahead of you. And if this contract is indeed permanent, well, you'd better learn to at least like him."

"I do like him," Jenna picked at a green bean. "It's just...I think I like him too much."

Eliza laughed. "You can never like someone too much."

"And what advice to you have about my parents, Eliza?" Jenna changed the subject.

She sighed. "What would they want you to do?"

"I don't follow."

She nodded. "Would they want you to live in a deep, personal grief for twenty years and leave your brother to be raised by your husband and not know you at all? Or would they want you to shed some tears and buck up; and then raise your brother to be the mighty man of God they wanted him to be? And what of Jack? Would they want you to brush him aside or to embrace him? Hm?" She handed the boy to Jenna. "What would they want you to do?"

Jenna boiled with rage. Who was this woman to tell her what her parents would want? And how she was supposed to _love _Jack? She had no rights. Jenna embraced the baby and put her shawl over her shoulders. She was mistaken. God wouldn't do this to her.

"I don't know," Jenna snapped. "Thank you for your hospitality, Eliza," She rose abrubtly. "I must be going. I have to start dinner for my hus-" Jenna stopped midstride, mid-sentance. Her stomach dropped. Eliza sat chuckling, grinning brightly. Jenna almost dropped her brother.

"Exactly."

She swallowed the best she could. "Jack. I have to start dinner for Jack. I'm sorry." She stopped at the door. "You've been more than kind."

"Oh dear," Eliza called. "Take this." She fished something from her coin-bag and shuffled for the two of them. "Come and see me if you have to."

Jenna took the piece of paper and nodded, not looking at it. She faught tears. "Thank you. I'm just...I'm just sorry." And then she was out the door.

She fled Tibby's rather quickly, in search of the way home. For some strange reason, she longed for Jack's warm embrace and whispered words of comfort. His eyes appeared in her thoughts; his strong hands and arms left their mark across her arms. Goosebumps rose. Jenna's heart began to palputate in her chest.

Maybe she was beginning to love him.

She hoped to God not.

_~Jack and Brandon~_

"I dunno where she is," Jack sighed in frusteration. "She shoulda been home by now."

Brandon looked over the house. "It's all...it's all still _here._" His voice almost cracked. "Everything. It's all...the same."

Jack shrugged. The emotion the boy must've felt had to be overbearing. "Yea, well, Jen didn' want ta get rid o' anydin' juss yet," He sank into the old couch in the living room, watching the door with his elbows on his knees. "She doughtit bess ta juss keep it all right now."

Brandon traced his steps through the house. Jack left him to himself, which Brandon was thankful for. He couldn't believe they'd kept it just like he'd left it. Everything seemed so...distant. It was like walking through a dream; knowing where you were but feeling so lost. Brandon had completely forgotten his childhood home. It had been quickly replaced by the camp in Chicago.

He'd left home at twelve and made his way to Illinois, in search of work. Manhattan was completely barren; no jobs beside sweatshops which were already over-full. He'd hopped on a train and met up with Hix; a hobo who was trying to make a living for his wife and four daughters. They'd paired up and crossed the states together. Brandon had left him a month ago to return home.

Jenna had plagued his mind from day one. She had been not only his sister, but his greatest friend. She was the best playmate and the best secret-keeper you'd ever ask for. Brandon had missed her terribly. He wished she could've come with him; but he knew she had to stay. He'd missed education by a mile; while she had stayed home and learned everything he hoped she had. He'd been planning for awhile to come back; but had never had the guts to do so.

Now he was home.

"Jack," He called down the hall. He opened the door to his parents room. He saw the double bed and thought of Jenna and Jack sharing it. Jack had told Brandon everything about the contract and the forced matrimony. It sicked Brandon to know his sweet, innocent little Jenna was forced into something so terrible. Jack had told Brandon that he saw Jenna as an equal; a friend.

"Yea?" Jack followed him into the room, leaning against the doorpost.

"Ah, you haven't ah...kissed my sister, have you?"

Jack snorted. "An whatif Ise has?"

Brandon smiled crookedly. "You don't love her, do you?"

He was silent.

_Yikes._ He told himself. _I guess not._

"I dunno if Ise love er," Jack began. "But I do know Ise got feelin's fer er."

Brandon fingered his mother's satin robe she'd received when he was five. "Really?"

Jack nodded. "How can'tya have feelin's fer someone who ya spend evry wakin' hour wid? Jen makes me feel...different."

"A good kind of different?"

Jack shrugged. "Yea. I guess."

"Tell me...does Jenna," He choked. "Does Jenna ever smile? Like she used to?" He hadn't meant to say it, but he had.

Jack smiled slowly. "I dunno how she useta smile," He sighed, looking off into space. "But she smiles real nice, Brandy. Real nice and sweet. Majestic even."

Brandon dropped onto the bed. "It's good to know she's safe," He sighed. "It's good to know. I only wanted the best for my sister. And leaving her was so hard," He choked on his words. "You dunno how bad I missed her everyday, Jack. It haunted me from day one. She's the kind of person who makes her mark and doesn't erase it. You're lucky," He looked up to Jack with blurry eyes. "To have her forever."

Jack looked down instantly.

_Is that regret? Or just shame? _

Maybe not.

_~Jenna~_

She'd set the baby in the bassenet in the living room; then had lisened to the conversation from the other room; her old one. It couldn't really be Brandon, could it? Her brother who'd left home at twelve to find work? It couldn't possibly be! Wasn't he dead? Or...married even?

Jenna let the tears pour down her face. Oh how'd she'd missed her brother so much over the years. She'd never forgotten him, and sometimes she could see his little boyish face in her dreams. Her playmate had never left her side. Jenna had kept his memory alive inside her over the years. And now...with the possibility of him being home, it cast a mixture of fear and joy into her heart.

"...It's good to know she's safe..."

That was it. Jenna clapped her hands over her mouth and leaned against the wall, curling her knees to her chin. Was she safe? Or was it a false security? Jenna didn't really know anymore. At first she thought it wasn't, but now that she knew Jack pretty well, she was beginning to change her mind. She sobbed bitterly for a few moments, and then she listened again.

"...to have her forever."

_Brandon. _She jumped to her feet and tore out of the extra room. _Oh Brandy, is it you? Oh is it you? _She ran down the hall and pushed into the room, colliding with whom she thought was Jack. She pushed by him and forced her way into the room, sobbing and blurry eyed.

"B-B-Bran-n-don?" She choked, gasping.

He jumped up from the bed. "Jenny?"

Her eyes closed and she sobbed. "Oh it's you," She wept bitterly into her hands, back heaving. The world seemed to stop entirely, she and Brandon the only two people left on earth. She forced herself to release her hands and breath. "Oh it's you!"

"It's me, Jenna, it's me." He stood and walked over to her, taking her hands in his. "It's your brother, Brandon. Remember me?"

She nodded. "Yea," She shook her head now. "Oh yes I do!" She threw her arms around his neck and wailed into his shoulder. His fingers gripped into her back and he cried softly into her shoulder as well. Jenna felt her neck wetten with tears, but didn't care.

"I'm so glad to see you," He whispered. She nodded, still crying. "So glad to see you."

She pulled back. "I missed you so much, Brandy. So much."

"I missed you too, sister. Everyday. God knows how much I missed you."

She cried even harder.


	22. The Love Scene

_**Now faith is the substance of all things hoped for, the evidence of things unseen. Hebrews 1:1**_

_**"22"**_

_**2 Months Later**_

_**The World**_

__The more Pulitzer thought about it, the more he regretted it. He puffed the cigar, looking at the window and down to the square of which he controlled with an iron fist. This was his empire. Those his servants. As hard as he'd tried for the past four months to get those two children out of his head, he couldn't.

He was ashamed.

It had seemed like a good idea; to play the big bad wolf. He should've been jumping up and down! The two were miserable; her parentless and him forced into a marriage. They were right where he'd wanted them. Under his thumb and out of his hair.

Not exactly.

Her brother was living with them now. He'd decided to stay and disobey the orders of bringing the girl to him. Pulizter was relieved. For some strange reason, a pain shot through his gut whenever he thought about the arrangement. Ever since he'd received word from Eloise.

Sweet Eloise. His dear wife, God rest her soul. She'd passed in Texas two days ago, of natural causes. Her last penned letter to him stated her poor health. He'd arranged to go and see her. But then the two teenagers had come up and muttled everything. He'd written the contract in haste, trying to make a quick buck, and forced it on them. Then he'd went off and paid for her parent's blood. And her misery.

He'd married whom he wanted, hadn't he? Striding over to the bookcase, he looked at the black and white photo of his sweet wife. She was so beautiful, even in old age. The prettiest thing on earth. He'd loved her so much; but had taken their marriage for granted. And now that she was gone; he felt differently.

Pulitzer, he realized, had been a terrible name in this city. He was a wickedly evil man. Eloise would've been ashamed to bear the name. Pulling the cigar from his mouth, Pulitzer sniffled once, fighting back the tears. What would she have done with them? They were around his age when he married her, weren't they? 16 and 17; the age of discovery and adventure, hormones and romance. And he'd never given them the chance. Joe hung his head. She'd be so disappointed.

_There's still time._ He told himself. The contract clearly stated one month. It had been four. He'd let it slide, thinking it an unnecessary flaw. He knew they were too afraid, humiliated, to do such a thing. It was for a married couple who loved each other; not two people pushed against their will. Their consummation wasn't finalized. There was still legal time to end it.

_Eloise. Oh, my dear, please, please, forgive me._

He would make it right. For her sake. He would never be the man she would have wanted him to be. There was too much damage to be forgiven. It wasn't possible. He would be forever marked a bad man; the evil controller of the World. He would never be respected. There was nothing that could clear his name.

But this; this would clear his conscience.

**~Jack~**

He'd gotten closer. To God, anyway. He'd catch himself praying late at night, or asking questions on the street. Jenna'd sparked something in him that was unquenchable. _God's willing to give second chances. _But would he take back someone who'd rejected him? It grieved Jack to know that he'd let a beautiful relationship with God Almighty slip away. But Jenna'd brought him back.

Brandon as well. The boy was closer to the Almighty then he let on. They'd read the Bible every morning, before Jack left. Now he'd join them. They'd go to church every Sunday; when Brandon wasn't working. Jack had picked up going with them. It was a miracle in the making, a relationship rebuiding.

Not only had Jack changed his view on God, but on Jenna as well. She was a beautiful woman; strong but innocent. She was the picture of a woman in the making. He loved her smile and her laugh; he way of wisdom with words. Her care for him and her two brothers baffled him. She was a mother as well as a sister. Not only did Jack find himself admiring her, he found himself daydreaming about her. Their four months together had been a miracle; a blessing. She was everything he'd always imagined a woman to be.

He loved her.

It was sudden yes, but love was, wasn't it? It had hit him so suddenly that it shocked him. One day he'd gone from being her best friend, to being something more. Their walks turned into dates, and their talks turned into precious moments together. Her smile turned into his thoughts, and her touch turned into his wish. Jack never wanted to let her go. He wanted her to with him forever.

What he said before wasn't true anymore. He did want to know her, to love her. He did want to be her friend. He could love her. He was loving her. There was no doubt in his mind. Despite the beginning; this contract was the best thing to happen to him.

And he was grateful for it.

**~Jenna~**

****Not only was Jenna glad to have her brother's at home with her, she was glad to see _him _every day. The way he walked; with confidence and honor, but humility and respectability made her insides turn to butter. His dark eyes were so deep and so intense, they made her feel like she was falling into a world of which he ruled. His touch was sweet and sincere but comforting and kind; it made her feel like a rose in the gentlist of hands. Even his voice; grammatically errored yes; but intoxicating and heart-stopping all the same. Jenna had caught herself thinking about him.

She was falling in love with him.

Jack Kelly was no longer her enemy; but her friend. He'd turned from the evil bad guy, to the knight in shining armor her mother had been praying for from day one. He was everything she wanted in someone to love. Their time together was considered dates instead of protection. Their talkes were intimate instead of necessary. Jenna's time with him was wonderful. He wasn't her enemy. He was her friend.

The contract had become nothing more than a God-send they'd decided. Though she hadn't told him she adored him, she would. When the time arose. She wanted him to stay with her forever. Some would call her foolish, but she called herself a woman in love with a man. Their four months together was like eternity. She knew everything she had to about him to love him. The woman was right. Love did happen. And it happened quickly.

Now the three of them were outside; on the cool Febuary evening, drinking whatever coffee that was left in the cupboard. They'd been having a discussion about God; as usual, Brandon and Jenna sharing whatever knowledge they could with Jack on what he'd forgotten. He was a willing vessel to learn. And she would be his willing teacher.

Her eyes danced as she watched him absorb the knowledge. Through the steam of her coffee, she sensed his comfort and acceptance. The boy wasn't stupid; he understood things better than anyone she knew. Jack thought deeply; almost as if 3D and everyone was thinking 2D. He was amazing. Jenna adored his smile and his look of understanding.

"I really don't think that God wanted it to happen," Brandon said. "I think it is more of that it needed to happen," He said quietly. He'd learned of their parents death soon after his arrival; when Jenna had the courage to tell him. He'd went into grieving for them; and still was. It pained her as well, as if it were still fresh.

"Ise think dat God allowed it ta happen," Jack said, setting his coffee mug on the railing of the porch. "So dat all o' us could lean on him more."

"And to proove our loyalty," Jenna added quietly. "Look at Job, in the Bible. God allowed Satan to take everything from him; all to proove that Job would never curse God. I think this is why it happened," She shrugged. "Because everything bad had already happened, and I still hadn't cursed God. I think he wanted to show me that He still had everything under control. And that I still loved Him."

"Makes since," Brandon replied. "Dad would agree."

"Yep." Jenna bobbed Roland on her legs. "It's just-"

Brandon took a double-take from the yard to the door. "Who's that?" He stood. Jack rose as well and leaned against the post, pulling his cowboy hat over his eyes. Jenna stood up next to him, Jack wrapping an arm around her shoulder. One of many moves of his affection for her.

"Excuse me," Brandon called out. "Are you lost, sir?" He stepped down, shoving his hands into his pockets. He stopped on the last stair.

"No, I don't believe so," The man added quietly. He stepped up to them, his face coming into view. Jenna gasped and stepped back, arms almost releasing Roland. A shiver ran down her spine. What was he doing here? Hadn't he tortured them enough? Jack tensed as well. She felt the hostility in the air.

"This is the residence of Jack Kelly, isn't it?"

Jack sneered. "Yea, whass it to ya, Pulitza?" He stepped down. "Comes ta kill anyone else?"

Pulitzer looked down. "I know what you must think, boy," He looked up. "But lissen to me."

"No," Jack added. "You lissen ta me! Whodoya dink ya are, comin' round here? Ise promised me faddah-an-law dat I'd nevah come across ya again, Joe! Ise meant what I said! Now, get off me property!"

"Jack, listen to me!" He shouted. "You must know what I have to say!"

Jack boiled. "Ise don't gotta-"

Despite her anger towards the man, something told her to wait. It pricked inside her stomach, and courage and peace suddenly flowed over her. She felt it bubble inside of her. Jenna stepped down and laid a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Jack, let him speak," She whispered. "Please."

"What?"

"Go ahead, Joe," She prodded. "We're listening."

Pulitzer cleared his throat. "Thank you. I know that there's nothing I can do to change what I've done," He said quietly. "But I realize now what I've done my entire life is wrong. Everything I've ever done is foolishness. I'm not a man to respected."

"Got dat right,"

"Forgive, Jack," Jenna whispered. "We have to forgive." She nodded to Pulitzer. "Go ahead."

He sighed. "And; I realize now that I've wronged you. Too much to be forgiven. I want to tell you," He brought something out of his suit-jacket. "That this," He grabbed their contract. Jenna and Jack tensed. "Is done. Everything in here is filled with greed, vengence and hate. I want to tell you that you're free. From one another. From me." He ripped it in half and then three more times. Putting the remains in his pocket, he looked up at Jenna with teary eyes. He took her hand in his.

"I am so sorry," His beard touched her hand in a kiss. "I've wronged you, my dear. I am so terrbily sorry. To you. And your family."

"Mr. Pulitzer I-" She was at a loss. The man's eyes watered and a watery tear fell onto his face.

"No, child," He sniffled. "What I have done is wrong. So very wrong. Nothing can excuse it. It is unforgiveable."

Jenna stepped off the steps, her own eyes watering. Shaking, the old man dropped her hands. What had happened that was so terrible to bring such a cruel man to his knees? Jenna forgot everthing she'd ever thought about him; about Jack; about the past four months. They all washed away in her grief over this man.

"No, sir," She took his hands and looked into his eyes. "God can forgive anything. Even what you have done. And as He will forgive you when you ask, as shall I. You have nothing to fear," She said through sobs. "All is forgiven."

"But how can-"

She smiled. "What you have done may seem wrong," But she turned to look at Jack. "But it is so right. For if you hadn't done any of this," She squeezed his hands. "I would've never met the man I love. I would've never seen my brother again." She closed her eyes, more tears flooding into Jenna's eyes. "And I wouldn't trust God like I am. I know murder is wrong, and contracts are worthless, Joe," The man sobbed and looked up to her. "But it was right."

"I don't understand."

"God's ways aren't ours," Brandon stepped down. "And what may seem bad to us, well, it's just part of his plan."

Jenna turned around stepped closer to Jack. "And no matter what we say," She smiled. "Or what we feel," She took his hand. "God is always willing to take us back."

Jack was pale. And shaking. Jenna knew she was as well, but she didn't care. Staring at him right now was staring at the most beautiful thing in the world. She loved him. She trusted him. "And right now," She said quietly. "I'm staring at the only thing I want most."

"And dat is?" He said, chuckling.

"The love I have for you."

He sobered up. "How canya love me, Jen? Ise made you miserable from day one;" He shook his head. "The tings I said ain't right, and Ise has treated ya awful. How can we even love each uddah; when we started off hatin' one another?"

"I dunno," She said, tears falling. "But all I know is this, Jack. I love you like the air I breath. You've made me realize the kind of person I need to stand by my side. You've changed my life, Jack Kelly. And I know I've changed yours. Why can't we start something?"

"I dunno." He said quietly.

"Just let me in, Jack. Let me in, and I won't hurt you." She couldn't believe what she was saying to him. She'd never told anyone this before. Not to Joey Kravack, the boy who had her heart from 12 and on. Not to her parents, not to anyone. Not to anyone but him. "I promise."

"Jenna," He took her hands and interlaced fingers. Pulitzer's sobs and Brandon's sniffling drowned out behind them. The world almost stopped completely. "I want to love ya. I do. Ise juss don't know how."

"You're doing it right now," she breathed. "Just don't stop."

He lowered his head towards hers, and her lids dropped to half-mast. She felt herself press closer to him. "I do love you," He whispered. "I juss neva knew it."

"I did. You didn't have to tell me." she breathed.

"I did havta. And I do," He pulled her close to him for the first time. Her heart raced. His pulse quickened. "I love you, Jenna Weston."

"And I love you, Jack Kelly."

Then suddenly, her finger was wrapped inside a cold circular object. Jenna looked down. Her eyes watered as his two fingers pressed the cool gold over her knuckle. She looked up at him.

"Ya muddah wanted me ta give this to you when da time was right," He breathed barely. "It was ya grandmuddah's."

She choked. "I know," She nodded.

"Jenna, Ise want ya to be my wife. Ise realize Ise need you. Don't marry me cause ya havta," His eyes locked wither hers for a moment. "Marry me cause ya wanna."

She closed her eyes as his hand touched her cheek. Nodding, he caught one of her tears and she swallowed shakily. Opening her eyes and focusing on him, she finally found the right words. Everything within her burned and raged, and her body felt as if it would explode. Finally the words slipped out of her mouth.

"I want to."

And suddenly, he touched his lips with hers. In a warm, tender and lovely kiss, they finally expressed their love for one another. Nothing mattered anymore. The contract was done, Pulitzer was changed, and Brandon was home. Roland had a name given to him by the greatest man in the world, and they had the home they wanted. She was marrying out of her own free will. Nothing else mattered now. The world was a new place, as of today. At least Manhattan New York was .And there were two new people in it as well. No longer were they together because of a contract.

They were together because of their free will.

** This is the end! I hope you all enjoyed, and if this seemed sudden, deal with it! I had this scene planned from chapter one! It's one of those where you expect it to take forever, but one day, bam, it kinda happens! Love's like that though! Deal with it! Anyway, if you want epilogue, then you'll have to say so. Thanks for reading this, I hoped it changed you, and I hope you saw a different Jack Kelly than you expected. God bless you all so much! **


	23. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

__"Jack! Jack!" 19-year-old Jenna Kelly burst down the stairs of her house, her 3-year-old brother on her hip. She was crying tears of joy in her eyes, tossing the damp dishtowel behind her. It was after noon, Jack would be coming home from selling papers any minute. She was determined to meet him halfway. Roland shoved his fist into his mouth, brown hair dancing across his eyes.

"Jack! Oh Jack!" She whispered to herself. It was such good news! He'd be thrilled. If only she could find him in the twisting mobs of the Manhattan crowds. Her three years of marriage to him had finally taken it's toll on them. Jack wouldn't believe it.

And to top it all of, it was Jack's birthday today.

Jenna scanned the crowds of the people. She spotted a few newsies, Mush and his girlfriend, Race and his two apprentices, and even David and 14-year-old Les. Jack was the eldest of the newsies left; turning 20 years old today. He wouldn't give up selling. Jack was determined to get his family to Santa Fe. And the only way for him to do it was to do what he did best: selling.

Jenna spotted a familiar black hat and ebony colored hair. Then a red bandana. It was Jack's trademark! It had to be him! He was walking the opposite direction, towards Tibby's. "Jack Kelly! Jack Kelly, over here!" She shouted as loud as she could. Roland called out his name to.

"Daddy!"

An unfortuneate misunderstanding for the toddler. He insisted on calling them Mommy and Daddy. Though they weren't, they realized they'd have to tell him when he was older; so he could understand. For now, they just prayed that he wouldn't get to attached to the names.

"Jack! Blast!" She said under her breath. Looking both ways, she crossed the street after him, determined to get to him. Heart beating, arms throbbing, she ran onto the side-walk pushing passed people. Puffing for air, she finally caught up to him. Grabbing his arm, he turned around.

"Jack, thank God!" She said, smiling; all tears gone now. He looked at her lovingly, and smiled. Apparently he wasn't expecting her. He never did actually.

"Jen; whatchya doin' hereh? Why aren't ya at home?" Roland outstretched his arms for him. "Hey, you," He took the boy and kissed his forehead. "How's me little man taday?"

"Daddy! Daddy!" He chanted.

Jenna smiled. "Ise have somethin' ta tell you," She said excitedly. Jack looked to her. Jenna couldn't hide the smile on her face or the sparkle she knew was in her eyes. The news was to great to leave for the party tonight. It was completely beyond belief. After three long years of prayer, desire and love, it had finally happened.

It was a miracle.

"Yea? Wells Ise is lissenin'." He said. "Walk wid me; I gotta get ta Centra Park." She nodded. Jack set Roland down between them and he took each of their hands. Jack put his papers on his shoulders, and they began in a slow walk.

"It can wait;" She added. "Until Centra Park."

And finally they came to it. The three wound their way through the blooming trees and green grass, dodging walking passer-bys. Jenna kept silent as Jack sold a few papers. She admired him for his diligence and love he held for them. Finally she spotted the perfect place to tell him.

"Ova here." She pointed to the weeping willow tree, which was oddly placed. It was so old and peaceful. Jack nodded and they led Roland under the low-hanging branches and viny-leaves. They stopped at a wasit-high branch. Jenna seated herself on the grass. Jack handed her his papers and climbed onto the branch, lifting Roland up with him.

"So, whatya havta tell me?"

She gulped. "We've been married three years, ight?"

He nodded. "I reckon so," He calculated in his head. "Sumim like dat."

Jenna smiled. "And what's the most important thing wese decided wese wanted ta get?"

He wrinkled his nose. "A ticket ta Sanna Fe?"

"No silly!" She shot up and leaned against the branch. "Think harda."

He looked up to the sky in thought. "Uh, I dunno? A baby?"

Her lips curled into a smile. "Bingo."

"Ya? So what?"

Jenna placed her arms under her chin and looked up at him, leaning against the branch. He noted that her eyes sparkled with a mysterious beauty he'd never seen before. For some reason, his pulse quickened. Was he expecting something?

"What do ya mean, Jen? I honestly dunno."

She laughed. "Jack! C'mon! What's a bettah birthday gift than ta get sumim ya always wanted?"

"Jenna Ise dunno-" He cut himself off. His face flushed and his eyes widened. Jenna giggled. He looked like he'd seen a ghost. She thought for a second that he'd fall off the branch. He regained his voice.

"Are you-wha? Is youse really? _Huh?_"

She smiled and nodded slowly. "Yes, Jack. I'm pregnant."

In one swift movement, Jack jumped off the branch, Roland in his arms. Jenna stepped back. He set the toddler in the grass and Roland busied himself quickly with the blades. Jack walked over to her and took her hands. She noted his were clammy and shaking.

"Is youse serious?"

She nodded. "Very serious."

"How long haveya known?"

"Taday it all added up. I didn't know whedda I should tell you tonight or not. But I decided dat Ise wanted to tell you in private." Her lips curved into a smile. "Congratulations."

"Whoa," He ran his hand through his greasy hair. "Ise can't believe it."

Jenna wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled herself closer to him. "Well, believe it or not, Jack, it's happenin'. Happy birthday."

He nodded and kissed her forehead. "Thank you," He whispered, wrapping his arms around her in a hug. She sighed in contentment and pulled back from him. "Thank you God." He whispered even softer.

He'd done it.

And so it was. Jenna carried his child for ten months. It was a stressful, very long ten months, but a beautiful ten months all the same. Jack was there at her every whim. He never left her side only for the three hours he'd sell his papers. He helped her through the rough last three months, practically doing everything. Medda even came to help a little. The thing that confused him the greatest was her size. He'd seen expecting women before; and she outsized them ten to one. He wouldn't let that hinder him in the least.

When the time came, everything fell apart. Jenna was shut up in their bedroom, with Medda and Sarah Jacobs, and Esther Jacobs to tend to her. Mr. Jacobs, David, Les and Jack waited the time away in the living room, Jack pacing most of the time. Roland was occupied by Les in the spare room.

"Jack," The call came down the hall hours later. "We'd like you to meet someone."

Fear plagued him. He stood frozen in place, completely petrified at the thought. Mr. Jacobs stood beside him and walked him down the hall. They stepped into the bedroom and Jack almost fell to the floor.

She had to be the most beautiful creature. Her hair was done over her shoulders. Even in her weak and sweaty state did she gleam with radiance. Jack knelt beside her bed and took her hand, running his thumb over her knuckles. Bringing them to his lips, he kissed them. She smiled softly and looked to the bundle of blankets in her arms.

"Congratulations, Jack," She said quietly. "You have a son." She closed her eyes and then opened them. Jenna carefully switched the baby into his arms. Jack took it, though fear ate his mind. He pulled the blanket back and looked into the bundle.

Tears came to his eyes.

With a mess of brown hair and the smallest features, the baby had to be the most beautiful in the entire world. He had Jack's nose and Jenna's hair. He couldn't tell the color of his closed eyes. Jack was lost in the faintness of the moment. The boy was so light and so soft. Jack knew he was on cloud nine.

"That's not the only surprise," Mrs. Jacbos whispered softly. "Jack; you have a daughter too."

Jack's head snapped up. "Wha?"

Mrs. Jacobs approached with another bundle of blankets. "You have a daughter. Jenna was carrying twins the entire time. Congrats."

Jack's heart almost stopped. He couldn't say anything. He turned to Jenna and she smiled again. Her face was just glowing at the sight of them. His stomach felt as though it had dropped to the floor. He felt sick, alive and petrified all in one. Mrs. Jacobs arranged the other blanket in his other arm. He looked into her face as well.

She too had dark hair, and even dantier features. Her eyes were opened; a dark blue color to match Jenna's. The baby had too inheirited his nose, but Jenna's beautifully perfect lips. Again Jack felt lost in a world of spinning confusion and bliss.

"What're we goin' to name them?" Jenna asked almost faintly. Jack looked to her, tears glistening in his eyes. He closed his eyes and thought a moment. He knew exactly what to name his two children.

"Gregory," He breathed. "Gregory Richard; afta our two faddah's. Or do ya like Richard bettah?"

She nodded. "Gregory is perfect," She said quietly. "And her?"

"I kinda was thinkin'," He said looking down at her. "Dat Ise liked Nevaeh if it was a goil."

"Nevaeh? Where'd you come up with that name?" Sarah asked from across the room.

"It's Heaven spelt backwards," He said, smiling.

Jenna laughed. "Figures you'd name your kid somethin' like that," He could sense the sarcasm in her voice.

"Ise neva been blessed more dan now," He shrugged. "Dis is truly heaven fer me."Now, with his three kids and his gorgeous wife, it really did feel like heaven.

Everyone laughed.


End file.
